Torn Between Two Paths
by Daniel696
Summary: A newly initiated Admiral of the Kanmusu Defense Force, proud to serve the United Nations, ends up on an island with a bunch of ship daughters, command breathing down his neck, and is forced into becoming a double agent as the truth of the war becomes unraveled right in front of his eyes. Rated M for reference to sexual activity, and vulgar language. My first real Fan Fic.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge - A Brand New World

As I looked into the sky noticing the accented clouds after walking out of the High command building for UNODHK (United Nations Organized Defense for HumanKind, Pronounced U-NO-DAHK, or UNO-DAHK).

My name is Hikomi Kyousuke, age 25, I am (or was) an officer for the JMSDF (Japanese Maritime Self Defense force) and have just accepted an offer from the Fleet Admiral for a position in the Kanmusu Defence Force. You are probably wondering, What is the Kanmusu Defense Force, what is UNODHK, ETC.

In the 2032, a mysterious hostile force of what we call UF-03472 (Now called Abysmal ships as an alternative to the codename, and is almost always used when referring to them unofficially.) Attacked a weapons research lab in Okinawa. Shortly after, attacks on Naval Bases in Shikoku and Kyushu occurred, from the same force. About two weeks later after the attack in Kyushu, an attack occurred against Pearl Habor by the same force, then in Shanghai, then the Philippines (you get the point). After the attack in the Philippines, a branch of the UN was founded for the purpose of defending against and possible erradication of these mysterious attackers, called the UNODHK, funded mostly by Japan and the United States. On May 3rd, 2033, the annoucement of the creation Kanmusu Defense Project took place and was presented to the public. The goal of Kanmusu Defence Project was to create a weapon more suited to destroying and eradicating the threat of the Abysmal Ships. These weapons were called Kanmusu, artifical intelligent feminine humanoid androids who inherited the souls of Japanese WWII ships, who were capable of high maneuverability and were capable of carrying Speciallized deck guns and AA guns to fight the Abysmal ships, of course there was outcries against them being so Humanlike, using the souls of Japanese WWII ships, but most of the resistance against their use, design, appearence, etc, died out when the reports of how effective they were on their first deployment against the Abysmal Ships. At this point most of the world was focused on the Pacific Theater.

It is now 2035 and we are still fighting against the threat of the abysmal ships and I have now been appointed as a Rear Admiral of the Kanmusu defense force. Many of the Admirals of the Kanmusu defence force are quite young and are chosen due to their qualities, myself included, as commanding the Kanmusu girls requires a great amount of flexibility due to their intelligent nature. I have been assigned command of the 2nd Regiment of the Kanmusu Defence force.

"Admiral, huh?" I spoke to no one in particular.

I reminisce about what the Fleet admiral told me.

"Son, you know why I invited you to my office?"

"To offer me a position? A promotion, Sir?

"Thats right on point, Lieutenant."

"Now you're probably asking yourself: 'Why on earth was I, a Lieutenant of the JSDF, asked to come to the Fleet Admiral of the Kanmusu Defense Force's office?'. Well to that question, I have the answer, and you're gonna like it. As of recent years, though technically still a branch of an important international organization, the UNODHK was left more and more in the hands of the Japanese, as we've been affected by most of the attacks from UF-03472 since day one and we provide a third of the funding to the organization. As such, many of the Admirals of the Kanmusu Defence Force are Japanese. Recently, one of our rear admirals have been killed in an attack on the naval base stationed on the Island of Nikumaroro."

"Isn't Nikumaroro a part of some island tribe or something?"

"It used to be until it was bought by the UNODHK with the intent of establishing a base against the Abysmal ships. Also fun fact, many believe it to be the final resting place of Amelia Earhart after their plane ran out of fuel. Also in case you're wondering, it was a tough fight to build in the first place due to conservation groups going batshit crazy over the place being virgin to civilization, but we made an agreement of move as much as the flora and fauna out of the place to other habitable areas, when the attacks made it all the way down to latin and south America and escpecially the west coast of the US mainland, a lot of the flak against building there lessened."

"I see..."

"Anyway, cutting to the point, we need a rear admiral to take the place of the late Mikori Teru, we read your file and you seem qualified for the job, would you be interested in taking the postion?"

"I've been wanting to get a job defending humanity all my life, its always been a fantasy of mine to defend the great of humanity against invaders."

"Consider your prayers answered, you transfer over in two day, pack your bags, welcome to the UNODHK."

"Thank you, sir"

"You're dismissed."

I rise from my chair and turn for the door. Just as my hand reaches the handle, I hear the Admiral speak up.

"And one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Good luck"

"Thank you, sir."

And here I am, standing outside of the KDF High command building based in Tokyo, looking forward to the life ahead of me.

Little did I know, how crazily this War would end for me, and the sheer shit I would be stepping into by the end of all this.

[END PROLOGUE] 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Coy Ooi

As I was a Kilometer out from the base I noticed how massive it was.

"I thought Nikomaroro was a tiny island off of Hawaii!?" I shouted to the Driver.

"You can see how much the island has been repurposed for defense against the Abysmals!" he replied.

As we pulled up to the harbor I noticed a girl with a very light blonde hair girl wearing a large black bow on her head and a ribbon around her neck and garbed in what looks like to be a heavily modified sailor fuku and a short skirt.

"Destroyer Shimakaze reporting!"

She cracks a stout salute.

"At ease, destroyer!"

She takes a relaxed posture.

"So you must be one of the Kanmusu I've heard so much about."

"Yessir, fastest of my class!"

I smirk "We'll see about that, Destroyer."

I step off the boat, collect my belongings, and give my partings to the driver.

I extend my hand to Shimakaze.

"Rear admiral Hikomi Kyousuke."

She takes my hand with both of hers and gives a firm shake.

"Call me Shimakaze, please!"

"Can do, Shimakaze."

"Glad to meet you, Teitoku!"

'Teitoku, huh?' I think to my self. 'I'm gonna like this.'

As I was shaking her hand I noticed shy face poking out of the warehouse behind Shimakaze."

I smile and be inviting as I can.

"I see you back there, come on out, I don't bite"

I roll a d9 on my charisma roll and she decides to come out to play.

"My name is Inazuma...of the Akatsuki Destroyer class"

Apparently my roll wasn't high enough for her open up to me, though, damn you RNG.

She is of a short build, very loli like, brown hair, typical sailor fuku uniform, blue skirt, blue and white long sleeve, and a notable anchor embroidened on the collar of the shirt.

I extend my hand out and she shirks away, but eventually takes my hand very gingerly.

"Rear Admiral Hikomi Kyousuke."

"Nice...Nice to meet you."

I let go of her hand and survay my surroundings, typical service dock, made for transporting cargo and servicing full size ships.

"Sooo... where is everyone?"

Shimakaze butts in "We heard we were going to get a new admiral any day now but we didn't know exactly when, so everybody's off doing their own thing."

"Sorry to hear about Admiral Mikori, must have been tough for you guys."

They give me an awkward side ways look.

"Well anyway, show me where the partys' at."

They take me to the main barracks where every ones lazing around, reading magazines, lying on the sofa, chatting with each other. White walls, hardwood floor a few couches, some magazine racks, chairs tables, everything you'd typically see in an R&amp;R room.

Shimakaze immediately shout. "ATTENTION, ADMIRAL ON DECK!"

Everyone instantly drops what they're doing and sets up into two parallel lines and Salutes.

I set my belongings by the door and I walk down the middle while wearing a shit eating grin.

'I'm gonna love this job.'

As I exit the row of kanmusu, I stand at the beginning of a corridor, which I assume leads to their bunks, and turn to face the door.

"At ease."

Everyone takes a more relaxed posture but remains in their position.

"As you know the late Admiral has been confirmed KIA since the last attack and I have been stationed here to replace him, I hope to get to know each and every one of you personally.

"Is everyone present?"

A loli near the end of the row to my left loudly exlaims "About 17 of us are missing but are probably at one of the facilities on the island, other than that we are all here."

I walk up to her and face her.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Sendai Class Light Cruiser Naka, SIR!"

I smile

She wears a uniform of orange white, a large black skirt and a rather large tie with a large skirt, her hair is of the dark brown variety.

"Well its nice to meet you, Light Cruiser Naka."

"You as well, sir!"

I end up hearing different girl mutter under her breath from behind me.

"Great another jerk of an Admiral, like we needed another one of those."

I immediately do a 180 on the heel of my foot and search for the one who slandered me. I see the girls next to her giving her worrying stares while she looks straight on, unfazed.

I walk up to her and stare her with a purturbed and disappointed expression. Slowly glance a the rows of ship girls from both left and right then turn my head to face her.

"May I ask what your name is, madam?"

"Ooi, Kuma Class Light Cruiser Ooi...Sir."

"I hope you don't mind if I talk to you afterward, Light Cruiser, Ooi."

"No sir."

"Good, the rest of you are dismissed, Light Cruiser Ooi, follow me outside, please." I say still looking Oii in the eye

I walk outside with Oii in pursuit, and shut the door and turn to face her.

She assumes a posture with her arm crossed behind her back, at attention.

"Ooi, is something wrong?"

She looks confused and completely drops her attention.

"Huh?"

I facepalm

'I guess Admiral Mikori did this right on the spot, huh?'

She is still wearing a confused expression.

"Ooi, don't get me wrong, I'm still going to need to file a Verbal Counseling Statement to my superior officer and discipline you, but is something bothering you?"

She thinks for a momment.

"Mikori always scolded me on the spot, but... you're different."

I facepalm again

'What is command doing sending these admirals who don't know how to proper address a soldier's problems?'

"Mikori always scolded me on the spot, and even threatened to have me dismantled once, but he never once ever asked about my problems, who are you."

I give her a confused face.

"Ooi, has Mikori ever given you an NCS?"

"What's an NCS?"

'Are you fucking kidding me right now? I take that back this is going to be a pain in the ass.'

"You guys don't even know what an NCS is!?"

"Nope."

'This is ridiculous, I just thought you guys disliked Hikori for whatever reason, but now I see he was terrible at his job. Flexible Officers my ass!'

I sighed.

"Alright, show me to my office, lets get this over with."

She shows me the way to my office, a building on the east side of the island, one of brick. We head inside.  
I see the office was cleared of Hikori's belongings, and I've yet to pick up my stuff from where I left it at the barracks. I sit down in the office chair behind the desk and she pulls up a chair to the desk.

"Alright before I get to the ugly part, whats wrong, Oii?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm trying to get to know you guys, but you need to throw me a bone here, whats your problem Oii, you were visibly upset in there."

She looks embarrassed and shifts her focus away from me.

"Well.. um."

She glances back at me and notices my arms out sideways in a 45 degree angle in a "come on, tell me" kind of posture.

"Well, sir, I think...um, I didn't really like the Mikori very much, he always seemed to have a bad attitude with me every since I tried venting to him.

'Great, they were unprofessional too.'

"He always made it seem like I was smaller than him, I mean, I know he's my commanding officer and I should respect him, but he was always, excuse my language, a dickhead, to me ever since I spoke to him in a way he didn't...well... like. From the momment I vented on him, he never really liked me at all."

I smiled

"You know Ooi, if this were an official talk between us, I'd have to scold you for foul language about your senior officer, to my superior."

I chuckled.

I assured her "But don't worry, this is between us and is completely off the books, your secrets are safe with me. Unless of course they carry serious criminal intentions and of course you aren't joking around with those intentions, using best judgement over here. Small fact about myself, my major in community college was Psychology."

"Nnn" She nods.

She seemed to calm down after I said that, but she seems a little unsettled still.

"Tell me about yourself Ooi."

"Well, umm, I'm of the light cruiser class, I enjoy spending time lazing around when I'm not on duty...um. Well why are you doing this?"

"I asked first." I responded, smirking.

"Umm!"

She seems visibly flustered

"Umm, what?" I continued, still smirking.

"Well... Why do I have to tell you this anyway."

"The thing is you don't, but we got this far already so why stop here."

Putting on a frustrated expression she says

"Fine."

"Fine...?"

"I have a crush on another Kuma class Cruiser, okay!? Are you happy now?"

"Look, you don't have to talk with me if you don't want to."

Turning her head away she forces out

"Fine..."

"Fine...?"

"Okay I'm done here."

She begins to get up

"Hey, hey, hey! We still need to file the VCS on record. We're not done here."

"She sits down again, visibly agitated."

I scold for her actions in the barracks and teach her that you shouldn't be doing this to a Senior Officer and how doing this continuously with get her into a lot of trouble.

After we finish, she gets up and opens the door, and just as she's about to step outside I hear her say something.

"Teitoku..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Thanks."

"Any time, Ooi, may I call you Ooi?"

"Sure"

"If there's anything you need, anything at all, just tell me quietly and we can talk. Privately of course."

She turns her head to face me.

"Thank you"

And then walks out the door.

And so I'm alone, in my office, bare walls, just a desk, an office chair and two plastic chairs with steel legs.

"Alright, time to get this party started!"

I stretch and then head out the door to collect my belongings.

[End Chapter 1] 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Party Time

As I begin to lie down in my bed at the cabin made for me, seperate from the barracks, I wonder what life has in store for me.

I hear the door audibly open and turn to face it.

In comes three girls, two wearing the same uniform and one wearing a uniform much like Oii's.

Though I'm dressed in only sleep wear I get up and greet them.

"Hey Naka! Oh, is she another Sendai Class?"

"Hey how did you know?" Naka exclaims

"I figured it out by looking at your uniforms."

"How astute. I'm Jintsuu, nice to meet you." The girl responds.

"Nice to meet you as well."

I extend my and shake hers.

She has around shoulder length brown hair and wears the same uniform as Naka.

"What ever you did to Ooi put her into a good mood, word is spreading about you like wild fire, what ever you did, it really resonated with the fleet, and in a good way." Exclaims Naka

"Thank you Naka, I'll rely on you for the word around town."

"You can always rely on me!" She says while striking a pose.

The last girl speaks up

"Thank you for talking to Ooi, I appriciate you caring about her, our old Admiral didn't really care much about the fleet.

"Anytime anytime, umm, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Kitakami, my name is Kitakami, I'm a-"

"Wait, let me guess, you're another Kuma Class light Cruiser."

She gives me a surprised look.

I turn my head to Naka.

"See I told ya!" While smirking

Turning back to Kitakami, I examine Kitakami's features, Black hair with a braid, other than that, same uniform as Ooi.

"So I'm guessing you're a friend of Ooi's?"

"I'm her bunkmate and..." She muttered else something under her breath while blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Anyway..." Resounds Naka "We're holding a feast in the Cafeteria in your arrival, come join us!"

"Dressed like this?"

"Yeah it'll fine, don't worry about it!"

"Whoa, Whoa, that's too unprofessional, everyone's gonna think I'm a sleazball."

All three laugh

"Now, out, out, out, I need to get dressed."

I kick them out so I can get dressed in peace

After dressing up in my best white suit, and an older one of my dress shirts, slightly faded. I head out the door. I find that the three girls are waiting for me outside.

"You're gonna go to the party looking like that?" Naka qurries.

"Hey don't judge me, my new dress shirts haven't arrived on the island yet." I say as I fix my collar.

"Oh my gosh you're too uptight." She complains

"Hush you" I say as I finish setting the collar.

They giggle and show me the way to the Cafeteria.

"Its been so long since the stars looked so bright."

"You've been in the city too long." Naka remarks

"Hey how do you know about the stars in the city?"

"I was created in a lab in a city, silly." Naka says while gently knocking me on the head.

"I donno, its just that you guys are so life like to me, its wonderful, I don't feel lonely at all."

All of a sudden she stops and turns to me and begins crying.

The rest of us are stunned. "...Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me...to us..." I hear hear force out, choking her words.

"What's wrong...?" I say gingerly

"It's nothing... I, I just don't want you seeing me like this!" She covers her face, and begins to run in the direction of the barracks."

I jump to run after her, but Jintsu extends her hand in front of me and shakes her head.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs some time. Lets head to the party."

She smiles and guides me to the Cafeteria.

'I wonder what got her so upset...?'

We reach the cafeteria and it lit up like a christmas tree.

We open the door and everyone immediately notices us and begin to line up for me.

"Hey hey hey, at ease, at ease, this isn't a roll call it a celebration, calm down."

They begin to disperse.

"WELCOME TEITOKU!" They Shout. Unrolling a sign saying the same thing.

"Thank you, thank you, I see you guys can't enough of me!" I joke.

"Hey I heard what you did for Ooi, thanks Teitoku!"

"You're awesome Teitoku!"

I hear cheers from the girls left and right.

A girl wearing what seems to be Traditional japanese garments, walks up to me and introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, Teitoku, my name is Akagi, I am, coincidentally an Akagi Class Aircraft Carrier!"

I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the new Admiral, Hikomi Kyousuke, it's nice to meet you."

She pauses to speak to Jintsu.

"Hey, where's Naka-chan, I heard she was coming."

Jintsuu puts on a downtrodden face.

"She couldn't make it."

Akagi puts a face of understanding on.

"I see..."

She perks up from her sad mood.

"Well anyway, enjoy the party!" She Smiles "We had it all planned out, Mamiya is setting up the cake as we speak!"

"There's cake!?" My eyes widen

"Yep you bet there's cake!"

Kitakami butts in

"You better get to it before Akagi devours it all."

Akagi softly punches Kitakami in the side.

They all laugh.

"Anyway, make yourself at home and enjoy the food."

"Can do!"

I make my way to the Buffet of foods available and spot the girl cooking all this up.

"Welcome Teitoku, I hope you love the buffet for you, when I heard you would be here in a few days I expedited all of the ingredients from the Japanese mainland."

"This looks awesome, squid, carp, salmon, did you guys fish some of this yourself?"

I begin piling foodstuff onto my plate.

"I'm afraid not, some of the fish around here are poisonous, and I don't like to take any chances around here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm here taking your food and I haven't even asked you for your name."

"Name's Mamiya, nice to meet you, I'm a supply ship and I take care of the food around here."

"You guys are capable of consuming regular food?"

"As a matter of fact, we are, some of our parts are organic in nature, and require regular food stuffs to function.  
In addition to our fossil fuels."

"So you guys digest food and-"

"Move that train of thought any farther and I'm gonna have to slap you."

"Whoops, sorry for being so insensitive...Wow you girls are really high maintenance."

She shakes her head in dismay. "Aren't you romantic?"

I laughed and stuck my tounge out at her and she chuckled as well.

I spy a spot a seat at a table and go for it.

"Enjoy the food!" Mamiya shouts

"Can do!"

Lo and behold guess who I sit next to.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing here." a flustered Ooi exclaims.

"Hey its a party in my honor, what do you expect?" I raise my one of my eyebrows inquisitively "Most certainly not for me to sit next to you."

She blushes furiously and furrows her brow while everyone at the table laughs.

I spied Kitakami next Ooi

"You're on a roll today, you know that?" Kitakami remarks.

"Apparently a buttered one, because I'm sliding from one joke into another."

The entire table guffaws.

I noticed a certain loli across the table from me.

"Hey Inazuma!"

"Nanodesu!" She happily exclaim."Nice to see you!"

"Nice to meet you!" Exclaims the loli to her right.

I turn to look at her.

She's wearing the same uniform as Inazuma. Except this time she has blue hair and is wearing a cap.

"Ah, another Akatsuki Class Destroyer."

"That's right, it is nice to meet you, my name Akatsuki."

"I'd shake your hand but I'd put my arm in someone else's food."

She smiled.

"My name's Hikomi Kyousuke, nice to meet you."

"May you lead us to victory, teitoku, Kanpai." says a different loli sitting next to Akatsuki

"Kanpai" Everyone cheers.

"I didn't quite get your name."

"Hibiki, Akatsuki Class Destroyer."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

I looked around. And then down at my plate. I already devoured everything on it.

"Well I've got to get going, I've got to introduce my self to a lot of the Kanmusu here."

"Have fun!"

"You too!"

I spy a two Kanmusu playing a round of Japanese Chess. One looks similar to Akagi while the other seems to be wearing a modified shrine maiden outfit with a black skirt. I decide to say hello.

"OH SHIT!" I hear come from the shrine maiden-like girl, while the one wearing clothes similar to Akagi bares a mischivious smile.

"I have you now." She remarks.

I lean on the table.

"Shogi, huh?" I remark grabbing their attention.

"Teitoku!"

They jump up in a stout salute.

"At ease, this is a party, not a roll call."

They sit down.

"Name's Hikomi Kyousuke, I'm the new Rear Admiral."

The shrine maiden goes first.

"Kongou desu! I'm a Kongou Class Battleship."

Then the one garbed similarly to akagi.

"My name is Kaga, Kaga class Carrier, nice to meet you."

"So you're playing Shogi, huh? Who's winning, cause I see a gold general cornered over here.

I see Kongou pouting while Kaga dons a smirk.

"Clear as day, I see."

With this I see Kongou even more upset. Until she bursts with anger.

"I SWEAR this girl is cheating, you're cheating aren't you, you're cheating I know it, Teitoku detain her."

Kaga remains composed with her mischevious smirk.

"Can't you see I'm the better player here, Teitoku? I've already captured her one of her gold generals and one of her silver generals."

"Uhh, I'm gonna stay out of this one, you two have fun over there."

"I AM NEVER PLAYING WITH YOU AGAIN, KAGA!" I hear Kongou shouting behind me.

I return to the table with Ooi and the others and spend the rest night chatting with the girls and then cranking out the craziest moves on the "dance floor" (a section set apart from the rest of the cafeteria set up away from the tables set up with speakers.) since I was 18, being careful to not do anything to damage or dirty my attire.

After the party ends I head over to my cabin and collapse into bed, dead tired.

I could only muster one thought before succumbing to fatigue.  
'What went wrong with Naka?'

[End Chapter 2] 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - First Assignment

I wake up bright and early at five and move to the command center one of the girls showed me while I was gathering my belongings. I meet Ooyodo one of the command staff I spoke to during party. She is a girl with glasses, black hair and garbed with your standard sailor fuku.

"So Ooyodo how does this work here?"

"Ah that would be the-"

She spends the next hour explaining how the equipment works.

Finally it reaches 6:00.

I turn up the intecom and play the first call of the day warning personal to prepare to assemble.

I then tell the Kanmusu over the intercom to Assemble at the loading docks in thirty minutes otherwise risk a VCS.

They all arrive on time, abeit sleep and lazily, we then observe morning colors and raising of the flag and then a jog over to the launch dock to prepare for training manages to get them awake. I then go through with them the procedures for a combat drill.

"Now you understand, one at a time for launching, otherwise we risk accidents, understand?"

A lazy comfirmation sears through the crowd

"HAAAAAAAAAAAIII"

"Come on you guys, we gotta at least try, we're a part of the UN for crying out loud, I need you guys to give it your all, its gonna be what pulls your ass out of bad spot on the battlefield. Fubuki, you're up first, everyone including you Fubuki, suit up."

They the lazily equipped their weaponry and make for the launch pads.

I watch as they finally snap out of it and get serious.

"Fubuki, launching!"

I see as her equipment is loaded onto her and then is launched out of the gate at an impressive speed. and then waited until all of them left the dock then moved outside to the training area.

We practiced skeet shooting then seperated in to groups depending on class, Carriers practiced run and gun, destroyers practiced Salom, Cruisers more skeet shooting, and for subs, Identifying targets underwater.

This continued for two weeks until one morning...

"Teitoku, we've got a message from command!" Ooyodo shouts

My eyes widen

"Its about gosh darn time, hand me the orders."

She hands me the the envelope.

According to the envelope, Recon spotted an enemy fleet of UF-03472 inbound to Pearl Harbor, command wants us to intercept this fleet and eradicate it. A map of the area shows their predicted location in about 3 hours.

"Alright, Ooyodo, signal the fleet. Its showtime!"

She smiles "Gladly, Teitoku."

She moves over to the intercom.

"All Personel procede to the launch docks for briefing, this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."

I run over to the launch docks to begin briefing.

They all notice me immediately

"Teitoku, shouldn't you be be in mission control?" Inazuma queries

"It wouldn't be so gentlemanly if I didn't see you beautiful girls off, would it now?"

A collective cry of dismay rings through the crowd of Kanmusu.

"MOOOUUUUU! TEITOKU!"

I chuckle

"But in all seriousness turn to the monitor in front of the dock. Display the map of the area will you, Ooyodo?"

"Can do!"

A the monitor flashed a shot of Ooyodo's face as she turn down the camera to face the map I was given for the deployment.

"As you can see the the red circle will be the enemy's predicted position in about 3 hours, the plan is for Group Yellow, which I nominate Shimakaze, Inazuma and Akatsuki to be of yellow group. Group red will compose of Hiei, Kongou, Akagi, Kaga and Iku. Group Blue will be composed of Ooi, Kitakami, Fubuki, and Hibiki. Yellow group will grab the enemy's attention while leading them toward Red group. Blue group will swarm them from behind while yellow takes on the front and red takes them from the sides when the enemy Reaches group red. That right there is plan A. The rest of you are dismissed and will stay ready for combat until the mission is over."

The rest of the girls leave the launch docks, some of them visibly dissapointed.

I share the B Plan with the three conveniently color coded groups and then send them to launch.

After they launch I let Ooyodo know I have something to take care of and I'll be at the Command Building in just a momment.

"But shouldn't you be in the command center right now? Isn't this important?"

"I have something else that is just important, besides they just left the gate, they won't be out of our waters for another 15 minutes."

"Fair enough but you better be back within 20."

"Wilco"

I run over to the barracks and try to find a certain normally over estatic fleet idol.

I find her pouting in her bunk.

"Yo..."

Still pouting

"YOOOO"

She seems to have noticed me and sits up.

"Teitoku! How are you this morning, and why didn't you choose Naka-chan for the mission?"

"Naka, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

She smiles and leans on the support for the top bunk.

"I want to talk about what happened about two weeks ago at the arrival party."

And the smile she had on her face is gone as quick as it came.

"Mou, Teitoku, thats old news~"

I maintain my ground

"Anyway, Umm Teitoku, I'm sorry for crying like that on the day of your party."

"Hey its not your fault, I'm guessing Mikori didn't pay attention to your needs am I right?"

She looks away "Yeah... something like that."

'I get the feeling she isn't telling me the whole story.'

"Look, Teitoku."

"Yeah?"

"Could we...not talk about this right now, admiral..." Still seeming a little awkward. "And aren't you supposed to be at the command center right now?" Now giving me an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be, but this is just as important, if not more."

She gives me a sympathetic smile.

"You're too kind, Hikomi... You'd be suprised how much the girls love you for that."

I smile

She smiles

"I'm included in that very same group of girls you know."

I pat her on the head.

"You should take your behind over to the command center before Ooyodo gets mad at you."

"I should." I respond, us two still smiling at each other.

I turn and reach the door frame before speaking again.

"And one more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Hikomi in front of the other girls, they might get jealous, plus it's technically unprofessional."

"Can I call you Kyousuke instead?"

I chuckle and then make for the command center.

I arrive at the command center with Ooyodo giving me an impatient look.

"You're three minutes late."

"Fashonably so, and better late then never."

She throws up her arms in frustration.

"You're utterly ridiculous, you know?"

"I know, and I absolutely love it."

She just sighs and shakes her head and moves to look at the radar screen.

"Sooo"

"So what?"

"was it fun?"

I turn to give her a confused look.

"Your private time with Naka."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, I saw you from the adjacent building through a Camera."

"Speaking of Kanmusu..."

She turns around.

"Its about time for you to hire a secretary Kanmusu..."

"Secretary Kanmusu?"

"Yes one that can help file your paperwork, and help out in the command center while the girls are out on the water."

"How about-"

"I wouldn't reccomend Naka, she hates doing paper work, plus she has her Idol job she does on the side."

"Hmmm."

"I could recommend one if you'd like, for example Maya woul-"

"No, I think I could find one."

"Well hurry up and find one, cause manning the command center isn't exactly a One-girl job here."

"So you're saying that I really don't help."

"Nope..."

"Ah our Fleet has reached the site."

I jump out of my seat to see the radar screen.

"These here are our Kanmusu here."

"I know how Radar screens work, I used to be in the JMSDF, you know."

"You've told us that for like the 50th time already."

I stop analyzing the screen and turn around to face her.

"Ooyodo..."

"What?"

"Look, can we just not fight, we've got lives on the line here, alright, I'm sorry I was late, but we've got really important things to attend to, like you know, the lives of our Kanmusu."

Her eyes widen slightly while staring at me

"Okay" She quiets down and returns to her work.

She moves to the coms station.

"They're requesting orders." She says, breaking the silence.

"Tell them to assemble into the postition and await the enemy."

20 minutes pass without event

"TEITOKU!"

"What!?"

"I...

"What is it!?"

"Require the use of a restroom."

I nearly collapse onto the floor.

"Fine I'll take the wheel till you get back."

"Thank you Teitoku."

"Don't mention it."

Another 20 minutes pass with out incident.

"I'm back, anything new?"

"Nope just the same blips on the screen as usual."

"Hey Teitoku, do you know how much it costed to manufacture some of the first Kanmusu?"

"How much?"

"More than a modern aircraft carrier."

"My god."

"Around 2.5 trillion yen."

"That... is a lot... of money.

"It also takes more conversational skills then what you have to offer."

"Hey the girls love me, you can't doubt that, therefore you can't doubt my ability to communicate."

"Please, you always try an-" She cuts herself off

"Huh what is it?"

"Contacts, we've got contacts."

[End Chapter 3]

* * *

**A/N: I've looked at the reviews and made some changes to some of the material, I noticed that this site can have really strong critics of your work and figured modifying some things wouldn't hurt (It felt forced anyway). Keep in mind I planned this story to start out slow. (I've typed about 7-8 chapters of this already.)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fight is on!

"Reports of enemies are coming through from the Yellow Group."

"How many Of them?"

"About Ten of them."

'Glad to see that the intel from command is on point.'

"Confirm that the groups are in position."

"Ready and awaiting your command."

"Send a go order for the attack."

"Sending... done."

Meanwhile out on the seas...

"When is the Enemy gonna get here, its been over an hour." Complains Shimakaze.

"Hey stop playing Shiritori over there."

"Sakura"

"Raijo"

"Onigiri"

"Ie"

Shimakaze sighs.

'Why do we have to wait here for almost an hour and have absolutely zilch happen.'

Inazuma and Akatsuki turn to face Shimakaze.

"..."

"Alright count me in, I want to play too."

Over at the blue group 4km away

"So Hibiki, I've heard you've taken an interest in Russian culture."

" D p"

"Why'd you become interested in Russain culture."

"Why did you become so interested in Akagi-san?"

"Well, um, I don't know why, ehehehehe, its just that I admire her so much, ehehe."

"There's your answer."

"Um, ah..."

Fubuki turns to Ooi and Kitakami.

"I'm so glad the Admiral decided to put us together, Ooi!"

"Right!?"

Fubuki Sighs "why'd I have to be paired up away from the person I wanted to be with."

And finally at the Red Group.

"Hey, Hey wanna see my Naka impression?" Shouts Kongou.

"No" Replies Kaga.

"Yes" Says Hiei

Kaga rolls her eyes.

Kongou strikes a pose.

"Naka-chan Deeesu, and boy do I have a treat for you today. Word around town is that Teitoku, is ACTUALLY an otaku!"

Iku and Hiei go belly up in laughter reacting to Kongou's Naka impression.

Akagi puts a hand on Kaga

"Don't worry, we should be getting word from yellow group soon."

"I hope so, this dilly dallying is growing irritating."

Now back to the Yellow Group

"Ofuro"

"Otoko"

"Onnanok-"

"Huh?" Shimakaze looks up from their game Shiritori.

She spots the fleet of Abysmal ships on the Horizon.

"SHIP!"

"So now you're swearing like Kongou?"

"NO! Ships, on the horizon, Abysmals!"

"We've got Abysmals?"

"I'm notifying command" She shouts as she puts her hand to her ear.

Over at the blue Group

Fubuki receives the call with excitement, glad to finally get moving.

"So you know the plan, but just to go over it quickly, if the Bait tactic works we follow behind enemy fleet chasing after the Yellow group, they'll most likely think its just a recon group that ended up picking the short stick and ended up encountering a sizable fleet, which they will try to take out to keep their element of surprise. We keep a distance of about 4km until Red Group is right on top of them. Then we form a circle, Blasting everything in the middle to smithereens, got it?

They nod.

"If it doesn't work we attack them right then and there without waiting for Red Group to rendezvous and use the element of suprise to our advantage and attack them from their rear starboard, got it?"

They nod once more.

"Alright, blue group mobilizing."

Red alert at the Red group

"We just recieved word from the Yellow Group that they have spotted the Abysmals and are currently attempting lead them to us."

"Get prepped!"

The girls ready their guns and launchers.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Back to the Yellow group again

And so Akatsuki, Inazuma, and Shimakaze are retreating towards Red Group, dancing like ballerinas, fleeing the explosions.

*BOOOM*

"ONLY 1 KILOMETER TO GO!" Screams Shimakaze

"They're taking the bai-"

*BOOOOM*

An explosion rings in shimakaze's ears

"INAZUMA!"

A cloud of smoke envelopes all of them from shell.

"AKATSUKI!"

With no choice but to continue moving or risk getting obliterated.

She sees rounds fly over head but, they seem to be flying in a different direction.

"Huh?"

One of the rounds manages to score a direct hit and severly damages the Abysmal ship.

'Its the Red Group, thank goodness.'

She sees the two loli destroyers, Akatsuki and Inazuma finally emerge from the smoke and manage to skid to a stop behind the Red group Carriers, Battleships, and a Submarine.

Shimakaze takes the same posture along with the loli destroyers.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SUPER FAST!"

'I don't care about that, I just wanna make it out alive.'

"JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP SHOOTING!"

The blue group closing in on the Abysmal ships from behind, they realize its an ambush, but it is far too late for them.

"OPEN FIRE!" Fubuki screams as loud as her voice box can muster.

Massive shells in double digits of centimeters open fly across the purturbed skies around the battlezone crashing and colliding with the abysmals destroying a few of them utterly...

Debris flys accross the sky at high speeds in small chunks.

"DON'T LET UP UNTIL THEY'RE NOTHING BUT REFUSE!"

A shell from the battlefield comes out from the ball of smoke that is the postiton of the abysmals manages to hit Inazuma.

"KYA!"

"INAZUMA!"

"IKU, DRAG HER OUT OF HERE, SHE'S BEEN HIT."

"BYOUKAI!"

Firing a last round of torpedoes she turns to tow Inazuma out of the battlezone.

With those two out of the battle, the rest of the Fleet makes the best of the situation and reorganizes their positions.

Skies of fire raging over head are nothing compared to the high octane battle occurring below.

Fighters and Bombers from both sides have already flooded in from both sides, crowding the air space to incredible amounts.

While it may seem like a stalemate to any normal onlooker, the Kanmusu are actually slowly pushing the enemy into an already small circle, they have nowhere to run and are flanked from all sides.

This continues until they are litterally back to back fighting the oncoming hoard of shells, torpedoes, and bombs and Kongou manages to wipe out the last of the them with three lucky hits from her cannons.

"Haah...Haah...Haah."

Those weren't normal cannon fodder Abysmals, they weren't just your regular I, Ro, Ha, or Ni classes. They were things such as elite Nu class light carriers, Two super fortresses, An elite chi class torpedo cruiser, two elite Tsu class light cruiser, the list goes on...

"We need to tell Teitoku about this, the Abysmals are stepping up their game."

[End Chapter 4] 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Riding the wave

"Finally... its over, we won."

I manage to breath out a sigh of relief.

"Teitoku, I want apologize for having been so confrontational with you this afternoon. I've had my doubts about you, since the last few admirals we've had command us had been so rude and incompetant. Sure they got the job done, but their tactics had always caused us injuries in great numbers, serious detriments to the health of our Kanmusu, or even losses. This time we managed to get out of the battle with only one of our Kanmusu moderately damaged. I appriciate that."

"I'm glad to hear that, but the apology is all mine, if I hadn't acted so unprofessional and confrontational while talking about those personal issues, we probably wouldn't have had these arguements in the first place."

"One last thing, Teitoku."

"Yeah?"

"Keep in mind, it's my obligation to inform you that doing things like that with your suboordinates can get you into some serious trouble, not that you don't know that already."

"So, do you plan on reporting that to my superiors?"

"I won't, we trust in your judgement Teitoku, you're the best admiral we've had in a while. Besides, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to, I don't have the proper authority or access to the proper channels to do that, and while the system is changing from what it used to be, the way the system's designed currently here gives you almost sovereign authority over the regiment here, I find that system extremely flawed but thats the way it is. Thankfully, as I said before, the system is slowly changing, I'd just wish it were faster.

"I see."

'Wonder if other admirals have done stuff like to Kanmusu in the past?'

"Anyway getting back to the matter at hand, the ships are returning port, they have suffered casualties, Inazuma's been moderately damaged. Other than that, everyone else is a little shaken up and a little tired."

"Good to hear, this could've gone better but it most definitely could've been a lot worse. I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth."

"They'll be arriving back in half an hour."

"Prep the repair facilities."

"Yes, sir!"

She gives me a smile and and a quick salute and heads out the door.

"Yush, okay, big smile, happy face."

I head out the door to meet the group at the launch docks.

I see the group entering the dock, Shaken and fatigued they approach the dock lazily. I noticed Inazuma piggybacking on Shimakaze, looking like she's ready to fall asleep right then and there.

I smile

"I'm glad you guys made it back in one piece."

I drop the smile

"It was bad wasn't it."

"What does it look like?" Snarks Shimakaze.

A girl who's name I don't quite know comes in with a wheeled stretcher for Inazuma and carries her out of the launch dock.

Shimakaze sighs

"Teitoku, the Abysmals are putting up a worse fight then they have before, we've been encountering a lot weaker opponants than this before, but now, they're looking to end this war."

"Alright, thanks for the info Shimakaze, I'll bring it up in the debrief. All of you guys except for Inazuma, head to the conferance room for debrief."

I arrive with the Kanmusu for the debrief at the conferance room.

"Alright, everyone take a seat."

They all sit down and I take a seat a the end of the table.

"As you know, the UF-03472 are pushing harder then ever as of late and as a result many of the vice admirals are busy defending the mainland of japan and the US. Command has another assignment lined up for us and will be sending us special supplies to accomplish that mission which will arrive in two weeks, apparently the stuff is on back order, and so will need to created from the ground up, this will take some time, and believe me it's some crazy stuff, enough to take down an entire naval facility. And that's is exactly what we'll be doing."

A few of them gasp and some give me nasty looks.

"Now, now, now, I've tried pestering command to calm down on the assignements since we just finished a difficult battle with some heavy hitters, but they refused to budge on this, they need the forward base taken down that is launching the assaults on the japanese mainland, the vice admirals that were tasked to take down the base have recently taken heavy losses and are still recouping and repairing their fleets."

"But we just barely managed to take down that group of Elites, how are we going to take down a base?" Questions Akatsuki.

"I'm glad you asked." I unrolled a scroll hanging from the edge of a chalkboard in the back of the room.

OPERATION: BLOOD IN THE WATER

I have an operation planned for this, Operation Blood in the Water, while I haven't had time to chalk up all of the details, I have an outline made for this mission that we will be reviewing next week. Until then, you are all dismissed.

They all rise from their chairs and make for the exit.

"One last thing you guys."

The stop and turn to me. I smile.

"Good job out there."

Most of them smile, but some just nod before leaving.

'I should visit Inazuma'

I make my way to the Repair facility where I see Inazuma getting fixed up.

She notices me immediately

"Nanodesu!~" she exclaims happily and attempts to get up. But the one fixing her up holds her down while she continues to work on Inazuma's shoulder.

"Hey, Inazuma!"

The girl fixing her up turns around and gentle places her Solderring iron on the tool box trolley next to her.

"Heyyo!~ You must be the new Admiral, suprised we haven't met yet."

"My name's Hikomi Kyousuke, Rear Admiral"

I shake hands with her.

"Nice to meetcha, name's Akashi, I'm the Repair ship on this Island."

I turn to Inazuma

"So I see you're taking care of Inazuma for me here."

I pat Inazuma on the head.

"You did a good job out there"

She smiles

"Arigato, desu."

If she had a tail, it would most likely be wagging happily.

I turn to Akashi.

"How do Kanmusu function with damaged parts in the water anyway?"

"Our bodies are built to have compartments, well, like ships, built to block water from flowing into other sections of our bodies, and just route the commands through other parts of our bodies in order to function properly. We have thousands of these compartments throughout our body and the average one measures around a milimeter in length, width and height. Now, looking at the size of our bodies you can really get the scope of how many of those we have in our bodies, one main exception is our heads, which contain a supercomputer capabable of processing all those commands, and is fitted with extra plating to prevent any rupture of any sort as well as case composed of a special alloy which is not only light, but also EXTREMELY strong, its quite literally an alloy skull, almost exactly shaped and sized similar to your average human female skull. The other main exception is our organic components which are, yes, shaped and function similar to normal human organs but with a few modifications for efficency, blah blah, yadda, yadda. But I digress, I could sit here and talk all day about our anatomy, but no offense, I need you to leave so I can take care of our patient here."

She gestures toward Inazuma.

"Right, sorry."

"Take care Teitoku."

She turns around and picks up her Soldering iron.

"Bye bye" shouts Inazuma

I gesture a short wave to them and make my way out the door.

'Alright, time for some R&amp;R.'

I head to my cabin and boot up a visual novel I haven't had the chance of playing.

"Daiteikoku~" the screen plays a strong BGM in the background.

"I finally get a chance to play this beauty after all the work I've been doing, I've set up all the flags and now I'm on the route of Ermi Donitz. Its about damn time."

I hit load game and load my save game.

While the game loads I hum the title theme.

"Oh Tougou-Sama~❤"

-Gently Embrace her

-Kiss her

-Force her down

"Ah this is wonderful." I exlaim to no one in particular.

I then noticed a head gingerly poking through my door

I alt-f4 that keyboard so hard it was sent back to 1941.

"Ah-ah-ah, is there something you need Shimakaze?"

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to play a board game with us, we're playing, 'Sorry'... if you aren't busy..." She replies mildly.

I mentally grit my teeth

'I was looking forward to that H-scene!'

I sigh

"Well! Um! I mean if you busy, don't let me keep you!" She worriedly continues.

"No, its fine Shimakaze, I was bored anyway."

Me and Shimakaze head over to the barracks

"I'll race you if you want."

"I don't think I could win even if I tried, especially against you, Shimakaze."

She sticks her tongue out at me and runs off anyway at a blazing speed.

I shake my head in dismay and attempt to catch up.

As you can guess she beat me by a land slide.

When I managed to finally catch up she was waiting at the door to the R&amp;R room.

"Oosooi!~"

"Hey I'm only Human."

I knock her on the head and gesuture her to lead me to way to her room. (Not in that way, you pervs~)

So she lead me to her dorm and I found two girls I didn't meet quite yet.

"So this is Maya and Mutsu."

I shake both their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mutsu, a Nagato class battleship."

"I'm Maya. It's nice to meet you, I'm a Takao Class Heavy Cruiser."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Teitoku?" Questions Shimakaze

"Ah, yes, Pardon my intrusion."

"Aren't you lucky, getting to be in a girls room?" Says Mutsu, chuckling.

"You know it!" I wink

Mutsu and Maya laugh

"Ha ha, it's great to have an Admiral who knows his way around communication."

"You know, Teitoku, if you a girl lets you into her room, it means she trusts you." Maya says winking at me.

"Urusai na, Maya-chan." Errupts Shimakaze.

"Not only that, but he has 3 girls to himself here!" Mutsu responds

"Please, I have an entire island full of girls to myself."

"Only girls, Teitoku?" Mutsu gives me an inquisitive look.

"And women, too, stop setting up minefields hoping I'll get sunk, I'm doing too many charisma rolls as is, you two."

Maya and Mutsu laugh again.

"Mooouuuu, Asobi ni ikitai!" Errupts from Shimakaze

"Okay okay, we'll play."

The four of us set up the board.

"It says here, the youngest goes first."

"..."

"Great, this is already confusing."

"So who goes first?"

"I'll go first" Chirps Shimakaze.

"Huh, works for me." I say as I shrug.

We spend the next two hours playing board and card games.

"Phew, it's 12 o'clock already."

I noticed Shimakaze leaning aginst the bed frame, already asleep.

'She's got a cute sleeping face'

"You just thought she's got a cute sleeping face didn't you?" Says Mutsu, smirking.

"I-!"

I realized Shimakaze was asleep

"I did not, stop trying to sink me!" I said in a hushed voice.

The pair giggle.

"Anyway, it's late, she's already asleep and we've got a big day tommorow, a new Kanmusu coming in tommorow."

The give me a suprised face.

"Oh really?"

"Is she your type? Is that why you brought her up?" Mutsu says still smirking.

"You know what, I'm done with you, good night."

The two giggle softly.

"Oyasumi~" They whisper to me cheerfully.

I walk out of the room and come face to face with Kongou.

"Hey Teitoku~, what are you doing coming out of Shimakaze's room so late at night?~"

I Sigh.

"You and everyone else here..."

I say that and simply walking out to my cabin so I can enjoy more of my beloved Ermi Doenitz.

[End Chapter 5] 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A bright, warm, wonderful future.

I wake up bright and early, ready for another day.

I do the morning routine and report to Ooyodo.

"Good morning Ooyodo~"

"Whats got you in a good mood today?

"Nothing in particular..."

I sit down and lay back in my chair observing the view.

"So I heard you were with Shimakaze late last night."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are, Ooyodo?"

"Hah? Teitoku? What did you just say?" Says Ooydo, looking flustered.

"What, did I say something?"

"Nevermind."

"Right back at you, Teitoku, but wow that came out of nowhere."

"What you just say?"

"Nothing, nevermind!"

I couldn't see her face, but I'd bet my dime that she was blushing. She's definitely cute.

"Well this is already an amusing morning, don't you say?" I respond, breaking the silence.

"You don't say."

"..."

"I read the reports, and I see that there's gonna be a new Kanmusu arriving today." Says Ooyodo

"I got a the call from command. She'll be arriving this afternoon."

"I have the dossier, if you would like to it."

"Lay it on me"

She hands me the dossier.

"Training ship, huh?"

I flip through the document.

"Miss Katori, A Katori Class Training Cruiser."

"Hmmm"

'This will at least help out with the tiring train drills.'

"Well it's almost six o'clock, time to wake them up."

I do the whole routine, and tell them to meet me at the loading docks.

"I'll catch you later, Ooyodo!~"

"Take care." she shoots me a smile.

I wave and make a jog out to the loading area.

Where I see everyone gossiping and chatting to everyone.

Good Morning everyone, lets start off with morning colors and a jog to get you awake.

"I heard you were at Shimakaze's dorm late last night." One girl from the crowd shouts.

I face palm

"Yes, I was playing Board and Card games, isn't that right Mutsu?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." she makes a mischevious smirk

I sigh.

"That's what I get for asking you. Maya, weren't we playing Board Games last night?

"Huh? Uh, yeah we were."

"See, now if that answers your question satisfactorily, lets get going!"

We jog to the launch docks to begin practice after setting the flag at full mast.

"Alright you know the drill, suit up and meet me outside."

I head outside and immediately notice the Osprey landing in the middle of the loading dock.

I peer my head into the launch dock.

"Belay that, Head outside and await my orders."

I jog over the the landing osprey and see the new Kanmusu for the first time stepping off the deck of the osprey.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Admiral Hikomi Kyousuke."

I shake her hand.

"My name is Katori, Katori Class Training Cruiser. I'm assuming I'll be taking over the drilling for your soldiers, am I correct?

I notice something odd on her belt immediately.

"Is-Is that a whip?"

"Why yes it is."

"Please don't tell me you use it often."

"Only if I have to."

I sigh

"Lets get you situated with the fleet."

"Will do."

We approach the fleet girls who are waiting outdside the the launch docks.

"This will be your new drill sergeant, Miss Katori, a Katori Class training cruiser."

"Nice to meet you all."

"AWWWWWW."

"Now, now, you guys will get the chance to work with me during, guess what, your newly assigned classroom hours, for those who can't enough of me. It will be stuffed in there right after morning colors and before Drilling"

They give a look that just screams "Really?". And not in a positive way.

"I know I've been soft on you guys as of late, but things are going to get more strict around here. Not only because we have a new Drill Sergeant and we have new classrooms. But also because command will be visiting soon to view our progress in about a week. And when I said you'll get the chance to work with me during assign classroom, I said you'll get the chance, you won't necessarily will, you'll just have to hope for me to be the teacher of your class. And most importantly watch what you say around the inspector, I don't need rumors coming up like what happened this morning coming up again, and me having to explain to MPs what happened. For that entire day, I will be your commanding officer, I can't afford to be your friend, I don't think command would like me getting so close to you guys, so keep it on lockdown, okay?"

"UGH" They collectively spout.

Kotori gives me an inquisitive look.

"I'll talk to you about it later, Kotori, its the grease that keeps this fleets gears moving smoothly." I whisper to her.

"Oh and don't forget about evening colors. I'll leave it in your hands." I add "Now I'm gonna let you guys get aquainted with your new Drill sergeant." I say aloud, ending my spiel.

I walk away composed and uptight.

'That... Probably left a bad impression.'

I hear Kotori introducing herself to the rest of the fleet and then head back to the command ceter.

"Ara, ara, back so soon?"

"Don't you 'Ara, ara' me, you saw the Osprey outside."

She smiles

"Indeed I have, I'm guessing that means she arrived earlier than expected?"

"Correct."

I lean back in my chair, stretch and immediately get up.

"Okay~" I say.

"Okay?"

"Lets get that paperwork done."

"I'm perfectly capable handling it, Teitoku."

"Don't lie, there' a lot of paperwork here we need to fill out before the arrival of the inspector, and you don't see capable of getting through it all by yourself."

"I get the feeling there's something you're not letting on~"

"I.. feel guilty about leaving you to deal with all the paperwork all the time."

"Ahah, so thats what it was."

"Uhuhu, Teitoku if you just want spend time with me, just say so." She continues

"If thats the case, how does dinner with the admiral at 0500 sound?"

"Moouuu, Teitoku, you better set the mood properly or I'll walk out."

I smile

"Just kidding!~" She quickly adds making a cute face.

Oddly enough despite having a cafeteria, my cabin comes equipped with a small kitchen sink and a stove with oven. And incase you're wondering, in addition to large shipments of tubs of water we recieve, we also have several ground wells on the island. Drinking water is a commodity in this area of the world, but thankfully we are well equipped to deal with any short commings.

I go to work helping Ooyodo sorting out the paper work from command, and believe me it's a mighty stack of them. I go ahead and sign all the sheets that require my signature. Normally she leaves these at my office and I get to them when I usually can, but more recently she leaves them in my mail box on my cabin so I can finish them in more relative comfort.

'That office of mine is getting less and less usage more and more often, I really only use it when I have official buisness with personel.'

"You aren't attempting to start a harem with all the girls on this island, are you?"

"Wow that came out of the far right field"

"I wanna know."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, whats it to you?" I smirk.

"I won't let you, if you catch my drift."

"I see where you're going with this."

"Glad you're smart enough to catch on."

"Lets deal with this paper work."

"Gladly"

"So tell me, what do you have planned for dinner?"

"Some of my awesome homemade curry."

"Was it on sale?"

I gently shove her.

She laughs

"Do you really think my cooking is that bad? You haven't even tried my cooking yet!"

She is still laughing.

"Really..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. You don't really look like a cooking kind of guy."

"I am just you wait."

She chuckles.

We finish the last of the paper work.

"Finally, there."

It was around 9:00 local time that we decided to head over to my cabin.

"Tadaima!"

I open the door to my cabin and everything was just how I left it this morning.

"Ah no place like home, huh?" I add

She gingerly walks in and shuts the door.

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Welcome to my humble abode."

I already had the pots and pans set up and got to work chopping the potaoes, and cooking the rice.

"Nice place you got here, much better than the bunk I sleep in with Ashigara."

I noticed she was still standing by the door

"Come on, sit down, don't be shy."

"Nn" She nods and takes a seat at my small table.

"So, tell me, are you excited to for my curry?"

"Yes."

She seemed a little quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, its just that.. I've never been invited into a guy's room before, thats all."

"Not to mention we're all alone."

"..."

"SO!" I break the ice "How much do you know about the outside world?"

"A good bit, I know about the different major nations, the UNODHK, the composition of the budget for us is mostly by the US and Japan."

"I see."

"Do you miss home, Teitoku?"

"Call me Kyousuke, or at the very least Hikomi, we're off duty here."

"Okay."

"I use to miss home a lot, but as long as I'm with you, all the anxiety disappears."

"Moouu, Teitoku, your swooning techniques no longer work on me."

I turned around and leaned into her ear

"what if I'm not lying." I whispered into her ear.

"So do you really mean it?" she whispers back.

I lean away from her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I say aloud.

"That's not fair, Teitoku."

"Kyousuke."

"Kyousuke." She blushes softly.

"Kyousuke, promise me by the end of this meal, you'll give me a straight answer."

"I promise."

"Thank you." she says softly.

I continue my work on the potatoes and dump them into the boiling pot of water.

Several minutes pass without conversation.

"In what kind of light do you see this world?"

"Huh?"

"Kyousuke, what world do you want to see in perfect circumstance."

"One without, war"

"Yet, I was designed for the purpose of destruction, not for the sake of myself or for love, or for friendship, or for happiness. I was designed out of the purpose for War, destruction, for hate."

I turn around to face her back.

"Its not about what you were designed for, its how you use it, Ooyodo. You're capable of compassion, of love, of friendship. Weapons are designed for one use only, you're not a weapon, you're a goddamn person and I won't have anyone else telling you otherwise. one capable of reason, self realization, one capable of doing anything if you tried hard enough, and most of all one capable of love."

She jumps up from her chair and forces her face into mine, and clenches my back in a tight embrace. I drop my ladle from the sheer shock.

After a minute, I end the kiss.

"Ooyodo, you wanted an answer, I'll give you one. I'm in love with you."

"Me, with you, my one and only Teitoku."

We hold this embrace for several minutes. But more so than Naka's, this hug feels warm, like I'm in the middle of a warm spring day on a pathway lined with cherry blossoms. It feels like a whole new world.

[End chapter 6] 


	8. Chapter 6-5

Chapter 6.5 Dinner with the Admiral

It feels like ages pass but it's only been a few minutes.

She gently releases me from her embrace.

"I apologize, I couldn't hold myself back."

"Its perfectly fine, I was about ready to give you my answer as well."

She silently nods, sits back down and I return to my cooking.

I break the silence.

"So the curry's about ready."

"I can't wait."

I turn the stove off and set the food on the plates.

I then shut the light off.

"Huh?"

I take out my lighter and light the two candle sticks I had on the side and set them on the table.

"I did I get the mood right?"

Even in the subtle darkness I can see her smile.

"You pass."

I smile back.

I set the plates on the table.

Well, for curry this might be overkill, but I get the cork remover from the counter and grab a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"2010, Italy, Huh this thing has been sitting around for a while."

"Is that a bottle of wine?"

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me for my 20th birthday, and I wanted to save it for a really special moment, I asked them to ship it to my new work place, just after I got the job. They wanted to open it for my promotion, but I said I should save it for a serious victory over here."

"So am I another one of your conquests, my dear admiral?" She says suggestively.

"Its more like a treaty than a victory. When my mother has began pestering me to find a wife, I don't quite think this is what she had in mind."

She laughs. "You mean having inappropriate relations with one of your suboordinates? If I were your mother, I don't think this would be what I had in mind either."

"Perhaps"

I grunt as I uncork the bottle.

"Then again she was always on the lenient side."

"Still"  
I pour the wine into two glasses and set them on the table.

"Also," Ooyodo adds "The lab told me to go easy on alcoholic beverages. My organic organs tend to act weirdly whenever I consume alcohol. But as long as I watch how much I consume, they said it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good cause you're only getting one glass, I don't need my Kanmusu having difficulites on the job."

I finally sit down across from her.

"And I hope you didn't expect to gain any sexual favors out of me by intoxicating me." She winks

"Hey if I wanted any, I would've added night battles to your schedule."

We both laugh.

"But now that you bring it up."

"Don't get any ideas, big boy."

"No, I wanted ask, are you girls even equipped with that?"

"Now you're stepping into sensitive territory, watch your footing."

"But I'm serious, I'm your boyfriend now anyway, can't I at least get a hint?"

"One thing at a time, Kyousuke... but if you really wanted to know, according to the scientists and engineers, they wanted us to be as humanlike as feisbly possible, in order to get support from the public. And I don't know how many glasses of wine they had when they got the idea for us to have genialia, but somewhere along the line they added it in."

"Your about to make a very rude comment aren't you?"

"So how much mileage do you get out of it?"

"I knew it, don't make me slap you."

I chuckle.

"Hey I AM a guy after all."

"Ugh."

She rolls her eyes.

"I bet guys all over japan would kill to get one of you girls as a girlfriend."  
"I wouldn't doubt it."

She laughs and takes a sip from her wine glass.

I take a bite of the curry.

'Oooo, zesty.'

Seeing me take a bite, she hesitantly tries some herself.

"Don't worry, it won't bite you back."

"Ooo, this isn't bad, actually its pretty good. And speaking of curry that bites back, have you tried Hiei's curry?"

"No, why?"

"Its so terrible, waaaaay too spicy, I've seen admirals keel over from it and ask for a water hose."

'Why ask for a water hose when you can ask for a pan-'

"Don't finish that thought, I know you're thinking something dirty."

"Can I ask for something dirty, then?"

"No, but keep asking, your chances of getting lucky with me are dropping stedily."

I put my tongue in my cheek.

"Fine."

"I'm kidding, I'm about ready to let you do anything with me tonight."

"Really?"

"Just kidding!~"

"Don't make me slap you for messing with a young maiden's heart."

"You? Young maiden, fat chance."

"I'm actually, still, um, you know."

"Seriously?"

"Um, yeah."

"With your way of talking, I would've expected you to, you know, a long time ago."

"I wasn't always like this, you know."

"Really? Tell me more, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I used to always be an awkward child, I didn't really get along with anyone in particular during highschool, except one guy I knew whose name I can't remember. We used to be the best of buds, until halfway through his second year of highschool, when he got himself a girlfriend and didn't really have time for me. After I got out of highschool I decided to join the JMSDF, as I didn't have any particular career goals in life. I've told you tidbits here and there about my time in the JMSDF, but thats another story for another time. Anyway I eventually got an offer for a promotion into the Kanmusu Defence force and you know the rest."

"Interesting..."

"Not really, not to me at least."

"Must have been rough for you."

"It was at certain times, one thing you learn in life is there are always ups and downs in it."

"True."

We finished the curry.

"So are you finished eating?"

"Yup."

she gingerly walks over leans over to my ear.

"Um, interested in some ... 'Night battles'?"

"Maybe."

"G-go ahead and blow out the candles."

She seemed a little nervous.

"You don't have to force yourself, if you don't want to."

"No, no, I want to."

"Alright."

I blow out the candles and you can probably guess what happened next.

[Chapter 6.5 End] 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Education

I failed to sleep last night, opting to play some Touhou project to pass the time, alone, well aware of what occurred last night.

"I feel like crap

"Ugh" I groan getting up for work at 5:00 as I slap the crap out of my alarm clock, damn thing.

I put on my military coat, slacks, dress shirt and head for the command center, but not before I stop by and say hello to Mamiya and grab a quick breakfast.

It's sweltering outside.

I reach the command center, with a feeling of exhilaration and dread before me in what to say to my secretary.

I open the door and say a casual hello to Ooyodo.

"Hey, Ooyodo."

"Hey, Teitoku."

Me and Ooyodo get to work filling out paperwork so it she doesn't attempt to bite off more than she can chew anymore.

It took most of yesterday to finish most of the paperwork, it simply was too much for her.

"Teitoku."

"Yes?"

"Most of the Kanmusu have been complaining that 30 minutes isn't long enough to prepare themselves for the day and eat breakfast."

"Since you guys mostly inorganic, do you really need that long to ingest the food?"

"Remember one of our servings of fossil fuels is during that time."

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that, yeah, would an additional 15 minutes be good enough for them?"

"I'll ask around."

I begin whispering to her while still doing the paperwork.

"One of these days, I'd like to be able to spend the night with you."

"I can second that, I just wish we could get away from command and be alone together."

"Remind me to petition command for shore leave when this is all over."

"Aye aye."

The door to the command room opens.

"Good morning everyone" says a cheeky blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Kotori" Says Ooyodo

"Mornin'" I say

"How are all you lovelies doing today."

"I get the feeling you had a field day with the fleet yesterday."

"How'd you guess?"

"Because of your mood. Please go easy on the whip, I've read your dossier, I've seen how you drill your recruits, but you're one of the best Kanmusu drill sergeants, being a Kanmusu yourself, and your exercises are top notch, but please, for the sake of their health and mental state, go easy on the whip."

"I see a little favoritism is going on over here."

"Please Kotori."

"Fine but I can't make any promises."

"Thank you, but if I start seeing damages to their plating from the back, you and me are going to have a talk."

"Take care, Teitoku."

"Take care, Kotori."

I check the clock.

Its 5:30

"It's about time for me to wake the Teachers."

I already appointed several teachers since I've been wanting to set up a classroom for a while, they already know quite a lot since much of the tactical and strategic information involving battles has been uploaded to their battle matrix, a program they use when dealing combat situations which is a tactical situation awareness program builting with many different strategies and Tactical maneuvers, from fleet formations to recommended tactics to recommended stratigies, it contains a database referencing relevant material from battles with the Mongol empire, to the hellenistic period, and includes the famous battle of Thermopylae with the Spartans against the Persian Empire. However, I intend to educate them about physics, thermodynamics, human history, geology, geometry, taxation, etc; the basic education that humans recieve in first world countries, stuff that isn't related to war, but things they'll need when they inegrate themselves into human society after the end of the war.

'I can't imagine them being tasked as machines for the rest of their life time, they aren't machines, they're alive and are probably as human (in the figurative sense) as human can be.'

"I'll see you after class,"

I whisper

"My sweetheart."

I see a smirk creep up onto her face.

"Take care,

She whispers as well

"My love."

I give her a wave and head out the door to the dorms and wake up the Teachers by performing house calls.

I begin to hear alarm clocks go off inside the rooms just as I knock on Akari's door.

"Glad they planned for this." I mumble to myself.

I see a tired Tenryuu stumble out of her dorm.

"Ohaiyooooo~..." She lazily says as she walks out of the dorm you, rubbing her eyes.'

"Good morning, Tenryuu."

"Oh hey Teitoku."

"I'm glad you agreed to be the teacher of the Light cruisers."

"Anytime, Teitoku, I'm looking forward to learning about the outside world from you."

The plan we have set up is that I would teach a set of teachers basic education found in the outside world which would teach what they learned to a larger class.

"I hope you realize you don't have to do this for us, you're just adding more to your platter." She continues

"I take pride in educating you guys as well as I can, smart Kamusu are alive Kanmusu."

"I can cheer to that."

"But for today just go over the second Persion invasion of greece, yea I know, stuff you already know but this is the first day of school for them, and I don't have time to teach you guys anything until evening, the requisition I made for the books, comes in this afternoon, it was really hard convincing command to let me teach you guys about the outside world, as it takes away from your precious drill time, but I assured it would be only for 3 hours of each day and with my infinite charisma I managed to convince them that this education would prove beneficial to your combat efficency and your mental state and well being."

"I know the routine, you told us about this stuff the day before yesterday."

"Oh and don't be afraid to be a little rough on the disruptive ones, I don't really expect there to be many, but just to be on the safe side I wanted to let you know."

"I understand."

"One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"You'll be taking care of both the light cruisers and the Heavy Cruisers for today until the Teacher for the Heavy Cruiser arrives tommorow, you sure you can handle it alone? I can send Ooyodo to help you for today."

"I've got it, I've got it, and aren't you teaching the battleships today?"

"Until the Battleship teacher arrives tommorow."

"I heard rumors she's the result of a deal between Japan and Germany."

"That's right."

"And you already have the destroyer Teacher planned out, right?"

"Teachers, Murakumo, and Shiranui, Its a large class."

"And I didn't quite catch the name of the Teacher for the submarine class,."

"Taigei, a submarine tender, the submarine class is really small, I may consider merging them."

"And Akagi was the obvious choice for the Carrier class right?"

"I don't know, It was a difficult choice between Akagi and Kaga."

"I see, well I better get breakfast then."

She stumbles toward the cafeteria.

I then notice the door to Akagi's dorm open.

"Ohayou Gozaimasuuu." The Akagmeister drearily walks out of her dorm room.

"Good morning."

"I feel like I just lost an hour of sleep."

"You did." I say matter-of-factly.

"Myaaah." She mumbles heading over to the Cafeteria.

"Make sure you eat a full breakfast, I don't need any reports coming through saying you consumed one of your students halfway through class."

"Can it, Teitoku."

I laugh as she exits the R&amp;R room.

I see Murakumo and Shiranui exit their dorm together.

"Good morning." I wave to them.

They glance at me and Murakumo mumbles a good morning to me.

'Wow, tough crowd over here.'

I see a sleepy loli exit come down the stairs at the end of the corridor.

"Good morning Taigei."

"Mornin' Teitoku." She says in a cute sleepy manner while still rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone's already gotten to the Cafeteria, better hurry up if you don't want to be left behind."

"Ah!, Ano, Submarine Tender Taigei, Sortieing!

She panics and rushes out the door.

"Ittai!"

I smile as she bumps her head heading out the door.

"Adorable." I say to my self.

"You better not have a crush on her." I hear someone whisper from behind me.

I nearly backflip from the shock

"Whoa, Ooyodo, you scared the crap out of me."

"I see you're seeing off the girls, making sure they don't oversleep, right?"

"Hey its most gentlemanly thing I can do, don't get jealous."

She chuckles

I look around quickly

"And Would do this for you personally, if you didn't get up so early." I whisper.

She giggles

"I would like that very much." She whispers back

"You get up at the crack of dawn anyway." I say aloud

She smiles

"You get up pretty early yourself, Teitoku."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"Should we head back, Admiral?"

"You go on ahead, I need to prepare for classes."

"Ah, I forgot, you're teaching the Battleships today, aren't you?"

"Thats right, their teacher arrives tommorow, for the time being I will be their teacher today."

"I heard their teacher is german?"

"Yea, a german battleship."

"Ooo, sounds interesting."

"Sure will be, anyway I'm off to the classroom to get things situated."

I begin to walk as she adds something in.

"Oh and Admiral, what should I do for morning announcements?"

"I recorded the bugle call on the machine, so play the sound and tell them they now have 45 minutes to prepare and then to head over to the classrooms, and NOT to be late."

"Roger, take care Teitoku!~"

"See you later, Ooyodo."

I run off to the classroom

I arrive there 5 minutes later.

"Alright, time to get this place ready."

I take the chairs off of the desks and sit them into position and turn on the lights.

"Phew, alright now to just wait for them."

Time passes and the bell is rung for them to head to class.

I sit down in the Teachers chair just as the door open.

I see Kongou who is pleasently suprised to see me sitting in the Teacher chair.

"Teitoku, you're teaching us!?"

"This class, for today yes."

She seem estatic.

"Look everyone, Teitoku's our teacher today."

"You bet, everyone take a seat."

They all sit down.

"Now as most of you have heard the rumors of us starting up education for 3 hours each day from now on, in these classes you will learn more about the world and how human society lives, from the beginning of man, to where we are today, how to file taxes, how to use credit cards, how tectonic plates work, why the Earth circles the sun, and so on, and so on. By the end of all this, I expect you to be able to pass College exams. You guys should be able to take in and intrerpret information quickly so this shouldn't be too difficult for you."

They listen quietly but attentively, though some like Kongou, take on the role of a hawk, keeping keen attention to what I say.

"Today we're going to go over something you guys are probably familar with since it's your first day, The Second Persian Invasion of Greece, more specifically the Battle of Thermopylae, a battle famous for the 300 Spartans that participated in it."

We spend the three hours going over the Second Invasion of Greece by Persia in general.

"And thats why Emperor Xerxes decided to-"

The bell rings.

"Okay well thats enough for today, We'll be getting books in today which we'll be studying from tommorow, have a nice day and enjoy your lunch."

They get up from their chairs, push them in, and exit the classroom in an ordinary fashon.

Kongou stops at my desk to pay me a complement.

"You're so smart Teitoku. I didn't know you knew this much about the Second Persian Invasion."

"I was kind of forced to learn all this stuff while taking classes from the JMSDF, so I happened to remember some of it and decided to go over it with you."

"I hope to learn a lot from you, Teitoku."

"Same from you, Kongou."

She gave me a cheerful wave and zoomed out the classroom.

"I swear that Kongou has too much energy."

I lean back in my chair.

I head over to the Cafeteria to grab some lunch.

Fun fact: the 2nd Kanmusu Defense Regiment contains most of the Kanmusu of the Kanmusu Defense force, as the 1st Kanmusu Defense Regiment is split between an Japanese Battalion and an American Battalion as they both have slower but much cheaper ships to help defend coasts as their turrets are fast swiveling and since they are kept very close to shore they are immune to flanking by most Abysmals, but their poor speed proves them inefficent to intercept or assault abysmals, this is where Kanmusu come in, which are quick, are able to turn on a dime, and have expansive targeting systems. If I had to make a comparison, they're like Extremely quick patrol boats on steriods. But their cost is enormous. Technology in recent years has made them cheaper to produce but still cost ridiculous amount of money. Thankfully, the economy has been on the rise for the past ten years and thanks to utterly preposterous amount of funding that goes into the US Military budget, funding these cash devourers has been proven a not too difficult job, funding from other pacific coast countries has also been provided as they're affected by this Abysmal Enemy. Wow the things I learn from Ooyodo on her free time, I might make her a teacher. But then how would I be able to spend so much time with her? Decisions, Decisions...

I reach the Cafeteria while thinking these thoughts to my self.

I sit down next Taigei.

"Yo!"

"Ah, ah, Teitoku~!" She panics

"How have classes gone?"

She calms down

"They were fine, but the class is really small, is it an okay appropriation of resources?"

"Well I'll be adding ship classes of Miscellanous variety to your class, ones that don't really fit in to any other ship catagory. So don't worry your classes will grow to a decent size."

"Thank you Teitoku~." She smiles.

I see a ragged Tenryuu walking toward me.

"Ohaiiiyoo."

She keels over onto the table.

"Its closer to afternoon, actually." I correct her

"Ugh."

"Exausted already?"

"Mentally, yes, physically, yes."

"Emotionally?"

"Maybe."

"Did you forget to switch yourself into low power mode last night?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was too excited."

"Are you a child?"

"No! I'm just..."

She falls asleep on the table...

"Ugh, fool."

I attempt lift her.

"Omoi!"

"Hey Kongou!, could you help me out over here."

"YES!"

"Help her over to the Factory, will you?"

"CAN DO!"

With her incredible strength, she lifts up Tenryuu with ease and carries her over the factory.

"Hey Taigei, did you see Tenryuu over at the Cafeteria this morning?"

"I Saw her come in to grab an energy bar, but thats it."

"Ugh, she forgot her can of fuel, its essential to her diet, Kanmusu need 2 cans of fuel each day otherwise they'll suffer from fatigue too early."

"She must have been too excited to boss around her students." Taigei giggles.

I finish eating lunch and report to the command center.

As soon as the door closes I begin work on a few requisition orders.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You know I wish I could make out with you right now." I whipser.

"Feeling a little dangerous, are we Teitoku?" she whispers back

"Maybe... what about you Ooyodo?"

"Same as you, sweetheart...3"

"Lets focus on the papers first, then we can get to the small details."

"Aye Aye, sir. 3"

"I need to get a sound system in here eventually, at very least a stereo." I say aloud

"Sounds like a good idea."

"What kind of music do you prefer Ooyodo?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to listen to many types of music, but I'm tired of the stuff that Naka puts out, Its the same stuff she puts out all the time, too cheery for me sometimes, but its okay."

"Well then, there's a whole world out there, full of music, I'll bring some songs in for you to listen to, luckily we have a relay station on this island which gives us internet access, so the possibilites are infinite."

"I haven't gotten the chance to use internet much either."

"Good thing too, because some of it is just absolute nonsense, we don't need that kind of influence in your moldable lives, not saying the internet is a bad thing, but it can be, but it can also be a good thing."

"Really?"

"Lets just say there are some really stupid people on there and leave it at that."

"Okay."

"Hey do you hear that?" Says Ooyodo

"Hear what?"

Just as I say that the sound of Helicopter comes into earshot despite us being inside with no open windows, I peer outside and out the window of the corridor. I see two ospreys landing in the middle of the loading dock.

"Oh my god, I forgot about the teachers and the books."

"I'll be back, Ooyodo."

I dash out out of the command building and toward the two ospreys.

I see the door of the one on my right open first.

"Battleship Atago, I presume."

I stick out my hand

"Rear Admiral, Hikomi Kyousuke."

She takes it and shakes it.

"Glad to make your aquaintence."

She beams with the intensity of a thousand suns.

'Her smile is too bright, I'm gonna end up taking minor damage.'

I see another Kanmusu emerge from the other side.

"Wikkommen, Frau Bismark."

I see the german battle ship raise her eyebrows.

"Du sprichst Deutsch?"

"Only a lick." I say returning to Japanese.

"Interessant."

Atago looks at us as if we have two heads.

"Well then lets get this show on the road, shall we?"

I guide the two over to the dorm and show them around the island in the Unbearable heat and brief them on what they'll be doing as the osprey crew unloads the books and the assistant robots, and some other supplies.

"And so thats about it."

"Interesting place." They both say.

"Anyway, I've got to get to moving those books, so make yourself at home."

"Yorokonde." Atago beams.

"Ya Vol." Responds Bismark.

I run over to the pad to see the chibi looking assistant robots were gone, I assume that Akashi already took them.

I recruit the help of some of the Kanmusu (Including the hyperactive Kongou) around base to move these books into the class rooms and some into the meeting room for teaching the teachers later this evening.

By the time we finish distributing the books into the student desks and setting them up in the meeting room it was evening.

"HEY TEITOKU, today was sure a busy day wasn't it?" Spouts Kongou

"Maybe."

"Teitoku, you seem tired, should I rub your shoulders?"

"Ah, eh, no, its fine Kongou."

"Or would you rather your Secretary do it?" She makes a mischivious smile."

"I'm just tired, Kongou, like you said its been a busy day."

"Feel free to let us handle it Teitoku, you've been doing so much for us lately."

"Its fine I can keep going."

"Moouu Teitoku, THATS NOT FAIR."

"It sure is fair, I want to pull my weight as much as you guys."

I heave a stack of books onto a shelf.

"I still have the tutoring sessions with the teachers."

"Chotto Kanben shite kudasai yo~!" she whines "Give me a break already, you've done enough."

"Kongou," mumbles Hibiki "If he wants to be stubborn, let him be, it's his own choice."

She accidently knocks over a pile of books she stacked.

"Govno!"

"I can be as worried as I want to be over him, an incapacited admiral is a useless one."

"You mean you're in."

"Urusai!"

The whole room goes silent and the two go into a silent stare down.

While Kongou is visibly upset, Hibiki shows a firm expression.

Murakumo drops the books shes carrying and heads for the door.

"Chort! Kuda tebya nesyot!" Speaks Hibiki now visibly upset.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adds Kongou.

"I'm finished here I'm not gonna listen to this nonsense any longer."

"What are you saying, you're not finished here." Shouts Kongou.

Murakumo continues walking

Kongou nearly jumps at her but I raise my hand in a stop motion for her to stand down, and she does so.

"Let her go." I say.

"As you say, Teitoku."

"Why'd you let her go? Now we have more work to take care of." Says the upset Hibiki

"I'll double my load then." Responding.

Kongou looks dejected.

We finish the loading the books onto the shelves and then leave silently without another word.

I head to the Cafeteria to grab some coffee, I need something stronger than tea.

I had Mamiya pour me a cup of coffee.

"Having a terrible day?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it on your face from the momment you walked in."

"Yeah, its been a stressful day so far..."

"I understand, the day of your celebration. Irako and I were working hard to serve you all."

"Irako?"

"She was in the back of the Kitchen helping me out, she typically acts as an assistant chef and takes care of the infirmary on the island. However due to most of her clients being Kanmusu she typically redirects them to the factory for Akashi to take care of them, so the infimary doesn't get many visitors."

"I see, well if you see her, tell her I said thank you for the food at the celebration."

"Can do."

She leaves me alone to take care of the maintenence of the kitchen.

"Oh and by the way, dinner is being served in 30 minutes, so if you want me to cook something up especially for you, I can."

"Cook me some Hot Soba, I need something warm to make me feel better, I have about an hour untill the Tutor session begins so go head and make me some."

"Coming right up."

She cooked hot soba for the entire fleet as a dinner course.

And as she said the girls came in about 30 minutes later.

I chatted and talked with some of them as we ate.

A few minutes before I had to leave for the Tutoring, I spotted Kongou and Hibiki approach me.

"Hey Teitoku, we're sorry about our conduct while we were unloading the books in the Meeting room." Said Kongou.

"I wanted to apologize for my conduct unbefitting of a Kanmusu." Says Hibiki

"Its fine" I say getting up and walking over to the used area for the dishware and place my tray and walk out.

I noticed their dejected faces as they see me walk away.

I'm too tired at that point to show any emotion.

I walk drearily toward the Meeting room.

I open the door to see all the teachers have taken a seat.

I set a textbook of world history in front of each one of them.

I set one in front of my seat and ask everyone to flip open to page 20, the first chapter which discusses the beginning of the earth in its early stage, starting with the pre cambrian era and glossing over it with them untill the Cenozoic era and the most important part of it for humanity, the evolution of mankind.

"As you can see here, the world didn't start with humanity on it, far from it, Humanity began in the cenozoic era, billions of years after the earth was formed. We evolved like any other life form on earth, gradually until we came to the species of Homo Sapien, the modern day human, we began as a humble primitive people. As ones who made crude tools and weapons, this was something that other species of Human struggled to accomplish, and we also developed complex vocal cords, allowing for verbal communication between other members of our species, something previous versions of our species failed to accomplish. With these abilities, we created clans or tribes of people, ones who stayed together and travelled from place to place in a nomadic fashon. We were hunter gatherers, groups of people who hunted and gathered food to survive. Three essential things humanity needed to survive were, food, water and shelter. So we traveled from place...to...place..."

I struggled to stay awake.

"And we... we..."

And then something I didn't expect happened, I succumbed to over exaustion.

"Teitoku!" I heard them shout as their voices faded and I collapsed right in front of them.

"Someone call Ira-..."

Next thing I knew I was in an infirmary bed, with Kongou and Ooyodo on both my sides, siting next to me.

"Na, Teitoku, I heard from Akagi san that you collapsed. I was worried about you, and I feel like I owe you after that incident with Hibiki." says Kongou

Ooyodo smiles

"Teitoku, as soon as I saw you collapse in the meeting room from the command center, I ran over to the infirmary to see if you were okay."

"Surrounded by two beautiful girls, who are watching over me in my time of need, what more could I ask for?"

"Make that three." I hear a voice from behind the curtain.

She moves the curtain to reveal herself.

A woman dressed in a maid out fit comes over to the medical Stretcher.

"My names Irako, and I take care of the Infimary on the island."

"I heard about you from Mamiya, you're that assistant chef I heard Mamiya say helped out during that celebration for me."

"Yep, that was me."

I begin to lean up.

"Ah, ah, lay down"

She pushes me back onto the strecher.

"You were out for 3 hours straight, I'm suprised you woke up this quickly."

"You overexerted yourself today, and collapsed from exaustion. You need to sleep."

"Okay, Okay."

"Teitoku, you had me so worried." both of the girls at my side said in syncronization.

"Now, now, save the water works for something else."

"I'll leave you alone with your two admirer, but keep in mind visitor hours are over in a few minutes, he needs some sleep."

Irako left the room.

"Ne, ne, Teitoku."

Kongou said in an inviting manner while twirling my hair.

Ooyodo looked up and immediately noticed this, perturbed by it.

"Um, Kongou, I think we should leave him alone so he can sleep."

"But I want to stay with him a little longer."

"You know Irako's gonna kick us out in a few minutes and you know how she is when she's angry."

"Nn, fine, I'll see you tommorow, Teitoku. Says a downcast Kongou.

"I'll catch you tommorow, Teitoku." She says energetically." Winking at me and dragging Kongou out the door.

And so, I'm alone again, asking myself one question.

What the hell was that scene? An eroge?

[End Chapter 7] 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Bedridden

"Ugh" I wake up feeling like a someone whacked me in the Head with a sledge hammer and my nose felt like Niagra Falls.

"You ended up getting sick, thats a big surprise." Says Irako in a matter of factly tone.

"Shuthd it." I moan with my runny nose.

"I want to keep you here for another day to monitor your vitals, thank goodness you collapsed under shelter or you could've gotten a lot more serious symptoms, not limited to hypothermia, flu, me-"

"I gethd id!" I shout, sniffling.

"Well guess what, you aren't exactly the most expendable being on this island. As a matter, you're the least! We care about you Teitoku, more than any other admiral we've recieved before, you're hard working, you put others before you in terms of priority, and you are by far the most damned stubborn person we've met aside from inspectors."

The room goes silent.

I sniffel.

"I understand you care about me, but the reason I do stuff like this is because I care about you guys just as much, you're all I have on this goddamned piece of rock in the middle of the damn ocean, several hundred miles away from the nearest significant civilization, I want you to know how much that means to me, I'd probably go batshit insane if it weren't for you guys giving me all the comfort and companionship you guys do. I love all you guys, and actions speak louder than words." I begin to cry

The room goes silent again until Irako breaks the silence.

"Ahem, I'd argue about how much we love each other but that right there is contradictory and irony in itself."

"I just *Sniffle* wanted you guys to know how this island is my litteral world as there is nothing that else that extends out for hundreds of miles, and you guys are all I have to fill it."

"I know, I know, there, there, no need to get any more emotional on me then you already have. Being the only human on this island with a bunch of ship girls is hard."

"As long as I have you guys, it isn't."

She rubs my head and smiles.

All of a sudden a theres a knock on the door.

Irako opens the door and I quickly wipe my eyes.

Its Kongou, Hibiki and Ooyodo.

"Welcome, welcome, he's right here."

"You've got visitors, Teitoku."

"I can see that." *Sniffle*

(I'll try to rationalize what I'm saying from my sickness from this point on and omit the sniffling, for your sake and mine.)

"Hey, Teitoku, Hibiki has something to tell you." Kongou says snarkly

"Urusai, baka." replies Hibiki.

Kongou just counters with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up last night, I was too... embarassed to show up, and felt really guilty stressing you out while assisting you."

"It's okay Hibiki."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kongou butts in.

"HEY TEITOKU, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"

I smile

"I did I ever mention how much I love your accent with english words?"

"IS THAT REALLY SO!?"

I chuckle.

"And how are you doing Ooyodo?"

"Peachy as ever, but its a little lonely up in the command room."

Now wearing a mischivious face "Ooyodo is feeling LONELY up in the command center?"

"Shush, Kongou." Replies Ooyodo and Hibiki.

"NO FAIR, you're both teaming up against me."

"Now, now, girls, I know you can't get enough of me *Sniffle* but please behave yourselves for my sake."

"Hai, hai."

"Ah, I heard Hiei made some curry for you, hoping you'll get better." says Kongou

I jolt upwards.

"Irako, I'm perfectly fine, I'd like to return to work."

"No can do, I'm keeping you hear to make perfectly sure your vitals stay stable."

"Aw, do you really not want to try her curry that badly?"

"Kongou, I've heard the rumors about Hiei's curry..."

"Aw..."

"I'm glad you care about me Kongou, but if you want to help me, you'll feed the enemy that curry."

"True, I ate that curry once, and my stomach was NOT happy with me."

"Ooyodo, how are things going on around the base without me?"

"A lot of the Kanmusu are worried about you but they seem to be handling it well, expect more visits."

"Not on my watch." Spouts Irako, "I have to limit the amount of visitors he can see. Sorry, regulations, he should be back on his feet tommorow."

"I'll be dancing soon enough." I say.

"Glad to hear that." Says my secret girlfriend, giving me a smile.

"Kotori treating the troops right?"

"So far no questionable actions with the fleet."

I smile

"Well... send me some of the paperwork my way, and I'll see what I can get done, as I'm going to be teetering on insanity from this headache with nothing to take my mind away from it, excuse the pun."

"Can do, Teitoku."

"Anyway it was nice talking to you, but soon enough I'll have a tray of paperwork for me to finish while I'm here so I won't be entirely useless, paperwork is fine, right Irako?"

"Paperwork is fine, as long as you take it easy, unless you enjoy worsening headaches?"

I sigh,

"Fair enough."

"Well take care Teitoku, We'll see you tommorow." Kongou says.

They leave the infirmary and it's just Irako and I left.

"You seem really close to the girls."

"I'm suprised you don't know, as apparently thats the word around town."

"I never was one for rumors, it was Mamiya who always dug into those kinds of things."

"I see..."

"Ever since I was created I never really took off interacting with the other ship girls, but Mamiya approached me and all of a sudden we were best friends before I even knew it."

"Good to hear, I wasn't too much of a social guy during my time in the JMSDF, I had one guy I was really good friends with but I never really caught on with anyone else other than my direct commanding officer. The reason being wasn't very good with people in high school, I only really began studying how people interact during college, I then decided to join the JMSDF after I recieved a two year degree and tried hitting it off, but as I said I only really became good friends with one guy, whose name I can't even remember anymore, mind you. I was a goodie-two-shoes and always did what I told, and ascended the ranks, but by the time I was getting bored of the job, I was offered a post here, and you know the rest."

"Interesting."

All of a sudden another knock hits the door.

"Come in." Irako says

It was Ooyodo with the paperwork, looking stunning as ever with her fashonable eyewear.

She hands me the paperwork on a tray with a pencil and pen and whispers in my ear.

"I'll see you tonight."

With that she smiles and quickly skits out the door. Leaving me wondering what she had planned for tonight.

I turn to the small stack of paperwork in front of me.

'Holding back, I see..'

I get to work on the stack.

"What do you even do with those papers?"

"Signatures, mostly, file reports to command, requisiton forms... etc."

"Could I request something?"

"As long as it isn't something ridiculous, sure, I'll ask HQ."

"I'd like to ask for some new medical supplies as the alcohol wipes and some gels have expiry dates, and the blood bags will expire soon."

"The alcohol wipes and medical gels are already on the resupply, I'll ask about the blood bags."

"And could you bring in a subscription of shounen JUMP?"

"The newest edition is in the R&amp;R room."

"R-Really?"

"Yup."

"I read it while I was in the lab, and never got the chance to read it again. I had no clue it was in the R&amp;R room."

"I'm suprised you missed it, very bottom right of the rack behind the table on your left when you walk in."

"Thanks Teitoku."

She turns to head outside.

"One condition though."

"Huh?"

"It stays inside the R&amp;R room."

"I'm gonna go ahead and take a break then, there's a button on the wall to your left if you need anything, and there's a pager in my skirt pocket that will keep track of your vitals as long as wireless Electrodes are stuck to your chest."

"Wait there are Electrodes on me?"

"Yep, open your Dress Coat."

I open my Dress coat to see lo and behold, the wireless electrodes on my chest.

"I don't appriciate you sexually harassing me while I'm asleep."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"I'll be going now, have fun."

"Oh this paperwork will be more than enough."

"Don't think about going outside either... the pager will beep if you leave the infirmary."

She leaves.

And so I'm left alone, filling out paperwork, anticipating whats happening tonight.

"Hmm requisition forms... requests for a living puppy? Denied, we don't need anymore beasts on this island you already have enough of one right here, hehe. But in all seriousness, there would be no need for guard dogs on the island. We already have a top notch security system here. Ah, request for a game console for the R&amp;R room from Shimakaze, 'I wish to requisition a game console for the R&amp;R room to utilize for recreational purposes, I have noticed Teitoku enjoying a video game on his computer during his free time as well'"

"Approved."

"Now let's see what else we have."

I work on paperwork untill the afternoon when the stack is completed.

"UGH SO BORED!"

My childish urges begin to well up as I toss and turn.

I hear the door open and in comes a jolly Irako with a cart with a food tray on it.

"Lunch time!~" She exclaims.

"Ooooo, I smell food, whatcha got for me?"

"Some of Hiei's curry."

"Sounds delicious." I say with sarcasm. "But in all seriousness what is it?"

"A surprise from Mamiya."

She set the tray on my lap.

"All right, Idatakimasu!"

I dig into the soup on the tray.

"Mm!"

I taste the strong taste of Tomato soup with some added basil, simple, but effective for fighting colds.

"It's good, really good! Give my regards to the chef."

"Glad you like it."

"I'm glad I like it as well, otherwise I wouldn't."

"You're a comedian aren't you?"

"If I want to."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored, very bored, as a matter of fact, could you get my cellphone and headphones from my room, my key is on the counter over there."

"Gotcha , Teitoku, stay right here."

She ran out the door and 2 minutes later she comes back with the cellphone and the headphones.

"Thank you." I say to her

"Ah, I see you finished it all."

She takes the tray.

"As it was delicious, and as I said before, give my thanks to the chef."

"Can do. Uhh, Teitoku, mind if I go ahead and return to the R&amp;R room? I was reading manga as I noticed it was time for your lunch."

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks Teitoku, if you need me, you know what to do."

"Jam on the button until it breaks or you come?"

"Very funny, Teitoku." She scorns with her hands on her hips and a dispproving look.

"Have fun."

"I will."

She waves and runs out the door.

Nothing except me here

I put in the earbuds.

'Finally...'

I selected a song, lay down and close my eyes.

"Fly away now, Fly away now, Fly away~!"

Did I mention I was a fan of Retro Otaku goods?

'I fucking love Teddyloid, too bad he's around 50 years old now and moved on to other things now, like his family.'

Nowadays, Otaku goods have extended into the VR market which is doing phenomnally well, with the Occulus Rift V2, luckily nothing like SAO ever happened.

But you can never beat a good story, even if it's on paper, especially the feeling of paper in your hands.

I start shaking my head back and forth.

"Heart stood still, when we first met, I thought we'd be together yet, you're using me for your own games, but now I'll never feel the same again~!"

I open my eyes and see Mutsu staring down at me with Maya and Shimakaze at her side.

I turn down the volume and take out the earbuds.

"Is that how you think about me?" Mutsu asks quizzically with a mischivious look on her face.

"When did you come in?"

"You'd compare with Naka, you know that?"

"Shush, now tell me."

She chuckles

"When we came in you were already singing."

"Ugh, you never heard any of that."

"Whatever you say, Teitoku~."

"Ugh."

"We wanted to see how our singing idol of a Teitoku was doing."

"I'll never live that down will I?"

"Nope."

'Damnit'

"I'm doing great, thanks for worrying about me."

"We can see that just fine."

"I see Irako has you stuck in bed for the day."

"Against my better judgement, yes"

"Sucks for you..."

"Yes it does."

"How many visits did you get?"

"Suprisingly not many. I guess they'd rather they'd rather spend their lunch eating rather visiting their wonderful teitoku."

'Now that I think of it, how did Kongou and Hibiki get out of class to come visit me?'

"Anyway, we just popped in to see how you were doing and we've still yet to grab lunch."

"Take care Teitoku." They all say.

"Bye!~" I wave from my bed."

And once again I'm alone.

I insert the headphones back in.

I hit Irony by ClariS and Listen.

"Sonna yasashiku shinai de donna kao sureba ii no~!" I begin to sing

I notice a certain Kanmusu sitting at the door.

"Get out of here Mutsu, I'm busy."

She laughs and runs off.

I spend the next few hours listening to music and playing with my phone

All of a sudden the door swings open.

"Dinner time~!" Irako shouts

I manage to hear her over the loud music and take out my headphones.

"Yo!"

"How are you doing?"

"Annoyed that I wasn't able to get out of this place all day."

"Good to hear."

"You don't take pessimism very well do you?"

"I just ignore it." She says as she places the tray on my lap.

"So what did you do here?" She continues.

"Not much, I got up and walked around, jogged in place for a little, listened to music a little, didn't leave the room as you said."

"Glad you decided not to go against my orders."

"Your word is absolute, my dear dictator."

"Please spare me the harsh commentary."

"Yes, your sire."

I look down at the plate.

"Oooo, Steak!... And... cauliflower..."

"You seem disapointed."

"I hate cauliflower."

"Make sure you eat it all."

"Yes, mom."

"Don't make me slap you."

"Don't make me court-marshal you."

"I'm leaving, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

I sit up

"Hey, whats your problem anyway, we can talk if you want."

"I just got into an arguement with Murakumo."

"You and everyone else."

"You've got beef with her?"

"No, but she was awfully rude yesterday after I said good morning and recruited her to help me with the books."

"As an associate I give her an F for friendliness, excuse the pun." I continue.

"I see..."

"Go off, shoo, shoo, leave me to eat dinner in peace."

"Enjoy."

She runs out the door.

I take a bite of the steak.

"As always, zesty."

I eat the steak and, begrudgingly, the cauliflower.

After I finish eating I wipe my hands with the provided napkin and set aside the tray.

"I'm back!" shouts a happy Irako.

"Whats got you in a good mood?"

"I got Murakumo to apologize, and guess what?"

She points the door with her arms in a V shape.

And in walks a disgruntled Murakumo.

"God help you in figuring out how you did it." I say to Irako "Welcome, Murakumo."

"I didn't want to come here anyway. Hmmph." She declares, moving her head upward and away from me.

"I didn't expect you wanted to."

"Irako forced me to apologize for causing you trouble while helping you."

"And..."

"I'm sorry, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I will be if you tell me why you're always in a pissy mood."

"Why do I have to tell you that?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't really care."

I get up from the bed.

"Well guess what, I do."

"Did I come in here just to get scolded?" She asks Irako.

"No, you didn't."

"Tell me your story."

"I refuse."

"Do I need to make it an order?"

"You're ordering a Soldier to tell them about your personal buisness?"

I wave off Irako and she quickly jogs out of the room.

"I'm ordering you to let off some steam so shout at me as much as you want?"

"Huh, you want me to shout at you? Are you some kind of crazy masochist?"

"No not at all but whatever's in your system I want out, in the easiest and quickest way possible, you always go around with a stick shoved up so far up your ass all you can see is the black in the world."

"How dare you, I try hard enough at this stupid island being a teacher, being a student and doing auxillary work all day! I never get selected for anything important on this damn island."

"You want something important to do? Well then guess what, I'm selecting you to be the main operative of the Operation next week, you wanna prove yourself, then go ahead, show me."

"Agggh!" She screams and punches a hole in the plaster wall behind me.

"YOU'RE A SHITTY ADMIRAL!"

"Not as shitty as your attitude, come on take your best shot, slap me I know you want to, I won't court marshal you, I promise, if this is what it takes to pull that damn stick out of your ass, do it!"

I got what I wished for and got a proper slap in the face. Luckily she held back and didn't cave in half my face.

"AAAAAHGH!"

*SLAP*

"AHHHHH FUCK! THAT HURT LIKE HELL."

I looked at her while holding the right side of my jaw and saw her crying.

"Y-you stupid stupid Teitoku."

She turned and tried to run but I managed to grab her by the collar.

"You stay right here, that's an order."

"You're a damn stupid fucking asshole of a Teitoku..."

She pressed herself into me so hard it knocked the wind out of me.

She weakly threw her arms around me.

I hugged her softly with one arm and rubbed her head with the other.

"There, there, easy now, easy now, its alright."

"You stupid stupid teitoku."

Her tears soaked my Uniform.

"Teitoku, why do you have to be so stubborn."

"I can ask you the same question, I'm just glad you didn't dislocate my Jaw or worse."

"Do you really wanna know why I'm the way I am?"

"If you want to tell me."

"Teitoku, no, Hikomi-san, may I-"

"Go right ahead, there's no one here but us."

"Promise me something, Teitoku, that you won't say a peep to anyone about what I'm about to say."

"I promise."

"PROMISE ME!"

"I PROMISE!"

She was a complete mess at this point.

"Huuah..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do..."

"Hikomi-san... our previous Admiral... bullied us, he treated us like shit, I can't say the same for everyone here since nobody wants to talk about it, but every Admiral I've had treated me the same, up until you showed up and changed that."

"Unbelieveable."

"Hikomi, look at me."

I looked down at her crying face.

"Promise me on your heart you won't say anything to anyone..."

"I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Thank you... so much Tei... Hikomi-san..."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yes..."

"To make this fair, I'll tell you a secret of mine..."

"What?" She looks up in curiousity and finally the waterworks stop.

"Don't tell anyone about this, not even-"

"Not even me?"

I look up and Murakumo turns to see Ooyodo standing in front of the door.

"Erm, how long have you been standing there?"

"I've been here ever since she punched a hole in the plaster."

"So you've heard everything."

"Yup."

"I trust you won't tell anyone this happened?"

"Not a peep."

"Good, Murakumo, this girl here is my secret. Dirty little secret, if you will." I wink at her

Ooyodo smiles and shakes her head.

"You mean?" Murakumo questions.

"Yep, Ooyodo and I are in a relationship."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaims in wonderment "Why don't you tell everyone you're in a relationship?"

"That's because I don't need MPs showing up at my door asking why I'm banging a suboordinate of mine."

Ooyodo chuckles while facepalming.

Murakumo blushes

"S-so y-you two a-are." She embarassingly points to us

"That's right."

"Lewd!"

"So I made you a promise and you made me a promise, so no more of that BS alright, I wanna start seeing you make friends around here, okay."

"Alright, I but I can't make any guarantees."

"Now run along."

She bows.

And before she leaves the door of the room she whispers something.

"Thank you, Teitoku."

And rushes out the door.

Ooyodo turns to me.

"Finally, you didn't tell me you would have company."

"I didn't tell myself I would have company either, it just happened."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me already, you comedian."

I press my face against hers in a sexual manner. Skillfully placing my hands around her head and forcefully pressing her head into mine, it was bliss, how else do you want me to describe it, geez.

I end up walling her in between a bed and an IV and go even more forcefully into the kiss, she presses back just as hard.

"Konbanwa, Teitoku, I've come to take your tray back to the Cafeteria, enjoying this wonderfu-"

Shit

She puts on a frown.

"I don't appriciate you two making out in my infirmary!"

"Um sorry..."

"Visiting hours are over, out, out!"

I nod to Ooyodo and she makes for the door.

Once Ooyodo has left she begins scolding me.

"First of all..."

I got a massive scolding from Irako

"I don't want anything to do with this when the Military police show up at my door!"

"You won't, you won't, I've been careful.

"You better have..."

She turns off the light

"Tommorow, when you wake up you should be good to leave, good night."

"Good night."

She leaves and I'm left alone in the darkness.

"Crap Ooyodo forgot my phone charger."

My phone battery displayed 25%

"Oh well."

I heard a knocking sound, it came from the window.

It was Ooyodo.

I open the window and the screen and let her in.

"Aren't you a super spy?"

"Hush"

I shut the screen and window.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to spend a night with you."

"Won't the Cameras see you?"

"I had Akashi do a little "Maintanence" on the Cameras around this time and about 4:00 in the morning."

"So we have the whole night to ourselves..."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, you need sleep, we don't need a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"Shut up and kiss me, you comedian." I snark back.

As before, you can probably guess what happened.

[End chapter 8] 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Visit from Command

It has been several days since the Infirmary incident and today we have command visiting to commence an inspection.

"Ugh"

As a part of my daily routine, I slap the absolute crap out of my alarm clock.

"It's already morning?"

On a side note, I one time managed to swipe the damn thing across the cabin and ended up cracking the casing, I still had to get out of bed, anyway.

I get dressed and head out of the door to the cafeteria to grab some grub.

I end up meeting irako instead of Mamiya at the kitchen.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Teitoku."

"Hey Irako, where's Mamiya?"

"She's busy sorting out and bringing back supplies from the storehouse, what can I do you for?"

"Hmm, an American breakfast would be nice for a change instead of the usual miso soup and rice."

"Eggs and Bacon coming up."

She heads to the back of the kitchen to get going.

"Hey and one more thing Irako!"

"Yeah!?"

"Overcook the eggs a little, just a slight bit."

"Roger that!"

She continues into the kitchen.

I check the time on my watch, Its 0500 locally.

A few minutes later.

"Here ya go."

"Wow, looks good."

"Kept the eggs cooking for an extra minute like you said."

"Sounds about good."

I take a bite

"Yum. Good stuff."

"Thanks, appriciate the comment."

"Hey Irako? Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep a secret about what happened the other day with Ooyodo?"

"I checked on you to see how you were doing and found her snuggled up next to you."

I give her an alarmed look.

"You need to cover your trail a little better Teitoku, I'm worried you're gonna be hauled away by MPs.

"I've gotten Akashi to do all the camera work and cover our tracks."

"Good, I just hope it will be enough."

"Can I count on you keeping it quiet if push comes to shove?"

"Yes Teitoku, we trust in you, but you're playing a dangerous game here."

"I know."

"Anyway, enjoy the breakfast."

"I will, thank you Irako."

"Anytime, Teitoku."

She walks back to the counter and begins cleaning the equipment.

I enjoy the rest of my meal in silence.

I then head for the command center to meet up with Ooyodo.

"Hey Teitoku, ready for the visit from command?"

"I'd rather not have one at all but you know how much they're sinking into the KDF, it would be unreasonable for them to NOT know what was going on with all that money."

"Same here."

"Have anymore paperwork?"

"Got plenty."

I get to work filling out the requisition requests and fill out the base reports, giving signatures, and filling out the necessary reports of base status quo.

"I'm suprised how boring this job is."

"It's a desk job what did you expect."

"I expected to be commanding you guys on consistant missions, not the same boring admiral job that you would expect from a regular navy job."

"Welcome to reality, Teitoku."

"At least I have a cute secretary to help me with my work."

"Damn right you do."

She slaps me upside the head with a folder.

"Ow."

She smiles mischeviously.

I rub the spot where she hit me.

"You could've been a little more gentle, what are we going to do when command notices our less then professional actions in the command room?"

"It gets boring often on this piece of rock in the middle of nowhere, life would be god awful if all we did was have our toes pointing forward, back straight, and cracking a salute twenty-four seven from morning to evening every single day."

"True, you've got a point, but there's a time and place for everything."

"But you know what they say, all work, no play makes for a dull Teitoku, or something like that."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, come on, let's finish this work."

She sighs

"Fine, what ever you say..."

"You're becoming a lot more playful than you were before."

"You've noticed?❤"

"Yup, but tone it down a little, at least while we're on offical buisness."

"We're alone and I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud."

"Not so loud."

"The cameras in here don't have microphones."

"But anyone walking by would be able to hear us."

"Ugh"

She grunts in discontent.

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Thank you, I'll surprise you, don't you worry."

She smirks.

"I like surprises."

"I'm sure you do." I smile back.

"Alright, let's get this work done." She says with renewed vigor.

We finish the work in time just before the Osprey carrying the inspector came along.

We ran out side to see the Osprey just touching down.

I welcome the Tokeitai inspector.

Full-on war with abysmals have seen a shy reemergence of independent agencies for military police in Japan, as while for non war practices it has proven practical, but for full-on war against the abysmals it has proven a limiter on self defense actions against said combatants. Or at least thats what they said on paper, but it really is to help increase Japan's military standing. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile, so the expression goes. It's no secret that the relations between the Japan and the US have been slowly souring as the US has been putting more and more pressure on Japan's increase of military power to further itself in the international scene ever since the despute over the Senkaku Islands in the back in the early 2000s. In 2030, Japan announced it would be rendering The "Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States" null by 2031 which immediately brought Japan onto the international scene with the notice making headlines. Japan claimed that it no longer needed protection from the United States and was capable of defending its own borders, this further soured relations with the US. Then the war with the abysmals happened, which had Japan postponing the decision of the treaty until after incident was solved and brought the world's attention to the pacific theater. After conventional weapons proved ineffective, the Us was trying to design a weapons system that would be effective against the Abysmals, Japan offered. This agreement led to the creation of the UNODHK in late 2032 which drew the Pacific together in a organization. The result of this weapons system agreement came in the form of in the force we know today as the Kanmusu Defense Project. An offshoot of the UNODHK that was in charge of the weapons that came as a result of the Kanmusu Defense Project was formed not so long after the announcement was called the Kanmusu Defense Force. And the rest is history.

"Rear Admiral Hikomi Kyousuke."

"Master-at-arms Asahina Yumei."

She steps off the Osprey and out comes an unexpected face.

I crack an instant salute.

"Sir!"

The Fleet admiral of the KDF steps off behind the Master-at-arms.

"At ease, Rear admiral. I wanted to see how things were going on over here."

I ease my salute

"But-"

"I know what you're about to say, why send me, an extremely high ranking officer in charge of the Kanmusu Defence force into a frontline comabt base? Well I'll tell you why, politics."

We begin walking to the command center with the Master-at-arms in tow.

The Osprey powers down.

"A lot of money is riding on this project, ridiculous amount in fact, and thats a widely known fact. And due to the massive amount of money the US is spending on this project it would be unreasonable for them to NOT see what was going on and where it was going. The US have been wanting to sink their teeth into this for ages. I was busy over at command when I was notified that the UNODHK council wanted a ranking officer to visit the base, and report directly to the council, I was selected to be that officer, I was busy but if I were unavailable to attend, they would send a US officer instead, I would rather have one of our own take on the duty rather the some foreign operative. I wanted to visit the Nikumaroro base anyway, so how are you settling in?"

"Just fine, sir."

"Now it must be a little lonely over here being the only human on this island, I've been thing of arranging some human personal to be transferred over to the island."

"I'm not really lonely sir, I've got plenty of comfort over here from the Kanmusu."

"Is that so... well I have several of some UNODHK personal who have been interested in transferring over to this so just give a holler if you want some more humans on the base."

'I can't have them think I'm hoarding the girls all to myself, wouldn't look good on my own personal image, plus some additional human contact from the outside world would be good for the girls..'

"But I'm sure some human beings would a good edition to the crew, we've been having difficulty finishing administration work on time and would have to work all day filling out some of the paperwork we've been getting."

"Fair enough consider it done, they'll be arriving next wednesday."

'This is gonna make it harder to do stuff with Ooyodo though...'

"Just make sure they know how to speak Japanese."

"Don't worry, that's one of the requirements for elegiblity."

We reach the command center.

"Well here's the command center and my secretary Ooyodo."

She salutes

"Fleet Admiral!"

"At ease soldier."

"I see you've made yourself at home." He points to the laptop playing Pandora.

"The music aids the atmosphere, as I said, we're here for most of the daylight hours filling out paperwork, administration workers would prove useful."

Ooyodo gives a disappointed look

"Something wrong soldier?"

She straightens up immediately

"No sir."

"Alright, carry on then."

I give her a sympathetic look

She nods and returns to filing her paperwork.

I turn and leave with the master-at-arms and the Fleet Admiral.

I spent most of the day showing them the around the base and they made their analysis and asked some of the girls a few questions, other than that nothing much to note.

"I think that about wraps it up." My commanding officer replies.

"It was nice having you sir, hey, would you like dinner before you go?

"No can do, son, my ride's coming in ten minutes."

"What a pity."

"What you can do though is hand me the paperwork you've finished today, I'll be taking it back to headquarters myself instead of the blackhawk that comes each evening."

"Yes, sir."

I retrieve the stacks of paperwork with Ooyodo all tied up and ready to ship and return to the osprey that's now landed at the loading docks.

He grabs them and loads them on board one by one while the master at arms climbed aboard.

"Alright you take care, Rear Admiral."

"Gladly sir, you as well sir."

I salute him as the Osprey takes off and flys toward the mainland.

I sigh

"What was that about human personel earlier today?" I heard behind me

I turn around and several girls

Have crowded behind me including Mutsu, Kongou, and Hibiki

"Don't worry about it."

"So you plan on bringing over potential love interests?" Says Mutsu while wearing a quizzicle smirk

"You just loooove to push my buttons." I say, rolling my eyes

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?

"Were you just dissmissed?"

She sighs upset that I just avoided falling into her gag.

"As a matter of factly yes."

"Is Katori a good drilling Sergeant, I've heard her drills are harsher than mine."

"She is a good bit harsher than you, some of the destroyers were on verge of crying on one occasion."

"Yeah I haven't gotten the chance to see her drills in person I've been so busy."

"Are you by chance trying to distract me from the topic at hand?"

I try and fabricate an excuse.

"The topic at hand isn't really important and I haven't been able to fix out all the details yet therefore I am unable to speak of it in detail."

Come on charisma roll...

"Uhuh... So just give me the basic rundown of what's gonna happen?"

"You already know the basic rundown, you know everything there is to know, I haven't even seen who wants to volunteer over here."

I already have a basic idea of the kind of people I'm gonna choose, though.

"I still get the feeling you're hiding something..." She places her hands on her hips obviously dissatisfied.

Good, she's somewhat buying it.

"Do I look like the type to hold secrets?"

"I don't know, are you, Teitoku?"

"Good question, lets talk this over a good of te- actually, I think I'm in the mood for hot cider, and I heard Mamiya's preparing us some steak tonight and luckily for me, those two go well together, come on lets go."

We begin heading over to the Cafeteria.

"Alright, fine, but you better tell me what's up."

Finally piping up, Kongou bursts into action

"YES! Lets have some tea shall we?"

"I don't know about you but I'm having some delicious hot cider."

"Ah, the admiral wants to get drunk huh?" Mutsu butts in

"I don't plan on having any alcohol tonight! Don't set the bar so low for me!"

"Ahahah, the admiral is flustered" She laughs heartily!"

"I'm gonna get you back for that one Mutsu, I mean it."

"We'll see, we'll see."

"Horosho." Utters Hibiki

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away from the base on Nikumaroro.

"I don't plan on having any alcohol tonight! Don't set the bar so low for me!" Utters crackily from a display.

"Huhuhu, this is perfect, absolutely perfect, its like the graces of God have been set upon us once more."

"Reitou-sama why do you place so much faith in that man anyway, he is our enemy after all."

"He is essential to our plan, we want revenge, we'll get revenge, and we'll finally get the chance to end this war once and for all."

"Exactly what is this plan of yours?"

"Good question, my dear Nanpou-san, you shall hear, you shall see. Bring Hoppou-chan over here, we've got preperations to make."

"Right away, Reitou-sama."

She exits the command station to retrieve the Northern Princess.

"Oh my dear little Teitoku, with you we can see the light of day once more."

[End Chapter 9]

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates, as of recent, as motivation has been lacking. I shall leave you guys with this cliff hanger until I can get the next chapter finished, which I hope will be soon, for your sake and mine.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Preperations

With the mission against the Abysmal base looming overhead, I couldn't help but feel more and more anxious as the sortie date approached.

I looked at the sky just after leaving my cabin.

"Overcast huh, how forboding." I mumble to no one in particular.

I head out to the command center after grabbing some grub.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" Cheers my happy secretary.

"Good morning Ooyodo, how are you doing this lovely morning?"

"Just wonderful, thank you."

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing, really, just getting to spend another day with you is wonderful."

"You do know that we'll be getting human personal soon and we won't be able to be lovey dovey very often."

She puts on a downtrodden face

"I know, and I understand its probably for the better, you've told me to pace myself when being all lovey dovey with you, I've taken those words to heart and I thought to myself..."

She looks into my eyes.

"Are you scared of me?"

I smile softly

"While you girls are capable of amazing power, I've relied on you girls for emotional support ever since I since I stepped off of the RHIB that brought me here. And while I've contacted my family a few times while I was here other than contacting command, it doesn't beat having physical people here to talk to, ones that you can see, feel, touch, laugh with, cry with. I can understand command not approving of having romantic affairs with subbordinates, especially ones with sexual relations, but if command disapproves my standing of bonding with the girls here on a personal level, they can, with respect, go fuck themselves, especially since I've been on this rock hundreds of miles away from any sort of significant human contact. I love you, Ooyodo, but there's a time and place for everything. I want to teach you a small piece of advice, if you ever venture into the human world, and decide to break up with me for what ever reason, just heed the this piece of advice, if you become too clingy, especially early in a relationship, guys will want to shy away from you, also more importantly, both sides always need their alone time. I know you want to be close to me, and I want to be close to you, but sometimes humans just need some space to take a breather and take in their surrounding, to get a grasp on how they're doing in life, to take it all in."

She smiles.

"So no, I'm not scared of you, no I don't hate you, no I'm not nervous around you, even though I was when I first met you, I love you Ooyodo and you love me, Humans are just that way, do you feel like talking to anyone when you're angry or pissed off?"

"Sometimes yes, and sometimes no."

"Well there you have it."

She chuckles

"Thank you, Kyousuke, I really appriciate it."

"You shouldn't thank me, it's my obligation as your boyfriend to make you feel comfortable around me and partly my duty to solve any misunderstanding between us, but being a boyfriend in the first place, is completely voluntary, I do it because I wish to."

I smile.

"Well, let's get this paperwork done, shall we?" I add

We begin the work.

"Hey Ooyodo," I speak up "I've never gotten the chance to ask this, but how is your relationship with the rest of the girls?"

"They treat me kindly enough. Most don't seem to have an interest in becoming friends with me, though, from what I heard from Ashigara, she tells me that many of the girls are jealous of my position with you from day one, some girls don't mind my position, while some are attempting to gain your favor with no regard to me."

"That bunkmate of yours, certainly knows a lot of gossip."

"True, but she keeps telling me you'll bring us the Katsu of Victory."

"AHAHAHA, thats hilarious," I say "And you're also making me hungry."

"Uhuhu, you really have some stomach don't you?"

"Don't tell me that, tell Akagi that."

"Uhu, true, true."

"Ya know, you've been fun to talk with, I can see why I fell in love with you so easily."

"The same goes for you, my dear Teitoku."

We continue work on the paperwork.

"Ah, Kyousuke, I've noticed you've been feeling a little stressed today? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah in about two hours the human administration is going to arrive."

She smiles

"Not used to humans anymore, considering you're one yourself?"

"No, its just that, I don't know what kind of crew we're getting, the Fleet admiral said that there was a limited interest in join us over here."

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Same here, but I can't make it look like I'm hoarding all the girls to myself."

She doubles over in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're too much Teitoku!"

"What's so funny, I'm trying to be serious here, also it's Kyousuke when we're alone."

"Ah, hah, hah... you're right...sorry." She wipes the tears from her eyes and calms down.

"It's just the way you said it," She coninues "Was what made it so funny."

"Hmm... True that does seem like it would be well taken out of context, my apologies."

"Ah, hahah, you sound like such a player."

"But as long as I'm around, there will be no harem to be had."

"Hai, Hai, Byoukai."

"You better understand otherwise I'll be upset."

I turn back to focus on the paper work

"I had no plans to begin one. In the first place, anyway I- Gyaaaaa!"

I felt a finger slink slowly up my back.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Gomen, Gomen, I couldn't resist." She chuckles softly.

"You've become increasingly frivoulous as of late, what's up with you today!?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I'll really miss the time I've had with you."

"Same here, but don't worry, I'll think of something."

"OOooo, I'm Looking forward to that something."

"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will."

Our work continues up untill I hear the Osprey outside.

"Wow right on time."

Ooyodo grabs my hand.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"Good luck."

"Thank you"

She releases my hand and I proceded to the loading dock.

I reach the Osprey just as it touches down.

I take an attention stance.

The door opens and I'm greeted with a man of chinese descent who seems like he is in his early 30s.

"Ah you must be Rear Admiral Hikomi Kyousuke."

He shakes my hand with his own.

"Zhang Lee."

"Nice to meet you."

I see a Red Haired Woman whose age seems similar to my own.

"Linda Birgham, of the UK. Douzo Yoroshiku." She bows.

"That isn't dyed hair is it?."

"No sir."

"Welcome..."

Two others step out from behind them.

"Both Japanese... huh?"

"Actually I'm technically American, Alice Tenichi."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, sir."

I turn to the last one.

"Tenzuki Nishigami, Japanese like you, sir."

"Is this every one?"

"I believe so..." Quips Alice.

I turn to everyone.

"So you guys seemed to be the few who were vehemently interested in coming to Nikumaroro, enough so that you're willing to spend exuberant amount of time on this island in the middle of nowhere. You'll be stationed here until otherwise told. You'll be working with Sentient mechanical beings, who'll your interaction will be recorded will constantly."

Managed to skitter my way out of that one, didn't I?

"All criminal actions against these beings will bring a heavy charge and will land you a court martial, overseen by the security council of the United Nations, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Furthermore..."

I formally induct them unto the team.

"Any questions?"

"None!"

"Alright then, your belongings will arrive within the hour. Allow me to show you to your bunks."

I lead them over to the comparatively small administrative personal Barracks.

"Two rooms have been prepared for your accomedation. Birgham and Tenichi will sleep in the one closest to the enterence on the left, while Zhang Lee and Nishigami will sleep in the one closest to the enterence on the right?  
Any complaints or questions?"

"None sir."

"Excellent, your belongings will be arriving in approximately..."

I check my watch

"Fifteen minutes...get comfortable because these will be your new humble abode for the remainder of your time here, dismissed."

I left them to their things and walked outside, and having just finished afternoon practice, a wild Mutsu appears.

"Ara Ara, escorting women to their bedroom, how bold of you?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Mutsu."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"I'm sure you will...whether I like you to or not."

"How astute."

"So whats your excuse for pestering me today?"

"I require amusement in my diet otherwise Mutsu is a very very boring girl."

"You just admitted to doing this for your own amusement."

"So?"

"I'm not even going to try."

"Ufufu, giving up already?"

I look toward the East side of the loading dock and see Naka getting up on a makeshift stage, setting up for a performance.

I turn toward the interior of the Administration Barracks, and see all four staring at me.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, this base is an interesting place, especially during off hours, you're in for a treat."

[End Chapter 10]

* * *

**A/N: Guess what, I'm back from Hiatus and you can expect more chapters soon.**


End file.
